The Apple Really Doesn't Fall Far
by Imyoshi
Summary: With Kim's best friend Ron going away for a week she hadn't really figured out what to do yet. That was until she decided to 'Secret Borrow' a certain object from the blond. And within those few days she will laugh, love, hate, sob, and further more be greened eyed.
1. Forbidden Fruit

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

**Forbidden Fruit**

"So you're going to be gone for a whole week?" She asked playfully while sitting on his bed waiting for her best friend to finish packing all his scattered clothing on the floor into his briefcase. She watched as he struggled to place every article of clothing into the medium size bag. A small giggle escaped her. Ron's antics however small always made her laugh.

Sighing the blonde jumped on the briefcase hoping for the best, Rufus groaned in his owner's pocket from the shaking, "Yea KP mom and dad want to go see the Grand Canyon and what not and I'm stuck going." Finally the briefcase closed under the pressure applied by his constant jumping, "Booyah!" He proclaimed kicking the accursed bag against the wall.

'Boom'

All his garments flushed out the bag spreading across the room again and some landed on Kim's head- His spare red jersey shirt to be exact. Covering half her head Kim pulled off the crimson shirt ruffling up her hair a bit. The smile on her face still hadn't disappeared. If anything this made her happier than before.

"I told you- you should fold your clothes next time Ron." Again she playfully announced earning a little grunt from the head to toe covered blonde.

Shaking the articles of clothing off his person Ron began throwing them back within his briefcase, "Me fold clothes? Never gonna happen KP and you know it. You can't change the Ron man anymore than you could change the color of the sky." He remarked with Rufus nodding in agreement, 'Yea no change…'

She rolled her eyes, arms crossed, still holding onto the red shirt with a smile to match his, "Do you even know why the sky's blue Ron?" She asked.

The blonde stopped throwing clothes into his briefcase thinking of a reason, "Uh because there was a big splash in the ocean? And some of the water didn't fall back down?" Ok even that was dumb Ron thought but Kim happily expressed how dumb that truly was.

Leaning back on his bed clutching her ribs was a giggling who couldn't stop to save her life. She laughed long and hard against her friends to pleads to stop it. No luck. Ron's eyes glared small daggers.

With most clothes within the case the blonde folded his hands, "Hey C'mon Kim it wasn't that stupid." He whined but Kim didn't stop her laughing, "Kim…" Nope nothing all he got was the unbridled laughter of his best friend. The way she laughed at him, the way she closed her eyes laying on his bed not seeing him, the way- the way her midriff was exposed. A small devious thought entered his mind. Payback time.

"Ok fine then don't stop laughing…" He trailed off acting innocent enough trying very hard to hide his smug look, his hands hovering over her bare midriff.

Still laying down on his bed Kim's laughter amped down, "Chill out Ron I was just…" That's when Kim noticed Ron's hands above her vulnerable tummy. Kim's eyes widen in shock as she looked him in the eyes. She knew what was coming and gulped in wait, "Ron?"

Giving his best mad scientist expression Ron's fingers twitched, "I'll give you something to laugh about Kimberly Ann Possible!" Before she could do anything his fingers assaulted her belly tickling every weak spot Ron knew. Kim's hands immediately tried to shield her stomach but Ron's finger were relentless.

"Ron- haha stop pl-please…" She begged in between laughs her pushing doing no good. The blonde didn't falter however and continued attacking Kim eventually pinning both her hands with one of his. Left completely exposed and unguarded Ron assaulted Kim's stomach with his magic fingers, "Noo-haha please I-I'm going to to…"

"Who's the ranging tickled champ say it!" Ron asked an over delighted Kim. She struggled against his hand but the constant tickling robbed her of any of her serious strength. She was at his mercy, "Come on KP say it…'Say Ron Stoppable is the greatest!'"

Shaking her head the auburn girl held her own, "Ne-never haha…" Kim couldn't give in that would mean she would lose and she never loses- never. Instead she had to hold her own.

Ron playfully smirked, "Fine then I got now problem then." He answered poking every one of her soft spots. Then Ron started trailing his fingers right for Kimberly's Achilles heel, the softest and most ticklish spot below her belly button. Kim's stopped breathing for a split second. She knew where Ron was heading.

"Ok ok Ron I'll haha say it…" The blonde stopped cheerfully smiling at her with a devious look.

"Well I'm waiting." He easily proclaimed still holding her down.

Kim grunted a little she hated losing, "Fine you Ron Stoppable are the great–"

"Ronald we're leaving now!" His parents voiced echo from below his room interrupting Kim's declaring loss. Ready to leave Jean and Dean were very impatient. Just like how Ronald is most of the time.

They were leaving now? That means that! Kim smirked victoriously, "Looks like you have to go now Ron." The hold Ron had on Kim's hands stiffened, "To bad to any second longer and you would've won." She teased, "Oh well maybe next time."

Ron's smile faded away, "I'll get you next time…" And then it returned, "Kimberly Ann Possible!"

Her eye lids lowered with her smile becoming quite inviting, "I look forward to it…" She breathed to him slowly. She didn't know why she said it so alluringly it just sort of slipped out on her part.

They stayed there for a few seconds not saying a word to one another only looking into their eyes. Suddenly the room became warm very fast…Almost too fast. The position Ron found himself in with Kim quickly escalated from playfully harmless to well flustering. To have fully held Kim's hands down during the tickle fight the blonde had needed to bend over to keep her hands at bay, forgetting for the moment that his face hovered above hers without anything stopping him. Stopping him from doing what? He didn't get to ponder on that sitch for too long.

"Ron I said we're leaving now! If we don't get to the airport in time we'll miss out flight! Hurry up!" His parents yelled again making Ron let go of Kim quickly and run to grab his bag.

"Alright I'll be down in a sec!" He turned over to Kim who now sat straight up on his bed closer to his pillow. He eyed for a moment before his eyes fell upon to an article of clothing on top of his pillow, "KP could you get those pants for me?" He asked innocently completely forgetting what happened a few seconds ago.

She nodded shrugging her shoulders a bit, "Uh yea sure…" Reaching and grabbing the shirt she moved the pillow slightly unearthing something behind it. Her eyes fell upon the object scanning the words written in clear bold letters across the surface. She was astonished before she looked at Ron who didn't notice her looking at anything, "Here you go Ron." She tossed him his pants without as much as a care.

Catching the article of clothing the blonde stuffed the rest into his briefcase and swiftly ran downstairs forgetting about Kim at the moment. Leaving her alone Kim's eyes quickly rescanned the object of interest below Ron's pillow. He didn't, he couldn't, but he did. She grabbed it observing it deciding whether to–

"Kim!" Ron's voice called out from downstairs calling her to leave interrupting her from her thoughts, "Hurry up you got to go we need to lock up!" He yelled.

Startled Kim quickly answered, "Coming!" The object still remained in her hands and she hadn't decided what yet to do. Wait what? Since when did she have to decide what to do? All she needed to do was place it back below his pillow and leave it like nothing happened. And she did just that.

Getting up Kim made her way to the door when her thoughts crept on her again attacking her 'Do the right thing' inner self. 'Take it' was all she heard it say, "No it will be wrong…'Take it'…no I can't…'Take it'…Nope there's no reason to…'Take it'…It's an invasion of privacy!"

'It'll be fun.' Her inner voice proclaimed causing her to stop her last step out of Ron's room, 'Think about it. He'll be gone for a week plenty of time to–'

Kim shook her head in detest trying to hush up her inner thoughts, "No it's wrong! It's bad! It's it's…"

'He will never know.' The voiced deeply echoed.

In a blur everything happened. She didn't know how when or why but Kim had dashed out of Ron's house barely saying goodbye. Waving goodbye with one free hand Kim quickly paced herself home with an uncertain look on her face. The Stoppables waved back a little confused. They didn't know why Kimberly suddenly left so fast. Honestly they thought she would've hugged them goodbye. Shrugging they didn't have much time to dwell over the small things. They had a flight to catch.

Packing the bags into their car Jean and Dean sat waiting for Ronald to get in. When he did he looked confused with Rufus scratching his head with him. Concerned Dean shrugged over, "What's wrong son?" He asked nicely.

The blonde stopped rubbing his head, "Nothing really…" His parents shrugged starting the engine. Distracted Ron turned to Rufus giving him an equally puzzled look, "You saw it to didn't you buddy?" Rufus nodded, "Why would KP take my shirt?"

Once Ron's family was out of view Kim ran straight home clutching the object within Ron's red jersey. Flaps of the sleeve was move through the wind as to the auburn girl's hair as she ran home and straight through the door to her room avoiding the rest of the fam. She closed her door locking it and went straight towards her bean bag chair. There she was plopped in her bean bag chair way across the other side of her room away from her peering door with her legs couched up together. The object on her hands securely held against her stomach like it was part of her. Tucked away beneath the red jersey she borrowed for no one else to see. Every available space in her room the girl's eyes scanned making sure no other presence was known. Her eyes twilled back and forth guilt ridden already. Every second she spent holding the object made her second guess her actions, but the deed was already done.

Deciding the odds were with her she closed her blinds avoiding the sunlight or any wandering eyes that might be lurking by. The object still never leaving her grasp even within that short amount of time. Darkness quickly filled her room, but not to the point she couldn't see. Some light still shed through the light fabric creating a soft after glow. It was nice and soft, but she didn't feel like enjoying the sensation for any moment. All she felt was guilt and…and a peak of curiosity.

Kim Possible has done a bad thing. She crossed a line she never thought she crossed. And to further make matters worse she crossed a line involving her best friend; Ron. The guilt consumed her to the point of considering returning the object back before any would discover its disappearance. Easy right? No. Quickly she discovered the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree. And no matter how hard she tried not to look the curiosity was building inside her- Painfully. Her curiosity at that one moment proved to stronger than guilt. Funny she scowled the tweebs many times for taking hers, but now here she was buried deep in her comfortable bean bag chair and in her thoughts. The temptation was just too great for the teen hero to have resisted at that moment. A moment of weakness- just like the tweebs.

Kim sat there holding the object in her shaking hands. She bit her lip as she re-read the words etched across the surface…

Ron Stoppable's Diary.

* * *

**A/N: **Whoa how could she just take Ron's...I need a minute here.


	2. Deliciously Tempting

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

**~ Deliciously Tempting ~**

In a moment of weakness everything had happened before she even realized anything at all. One second she was in Ron's room and the next, poof here she was buried deep in her thoughts. She didn't why she did what she did, but now all that mattered was her next vital choice. The problem could still be fixed all she needed to do was not look inside his memoir, journal, or whatever silly term existed for the male version of a diary. Why did Ron even have one anyways? The reason didn't matter. All that mattered was her choice of action. Open it and violate a line of trust that she knew her guilt filled mind would slowly consume her till she spilled everything to the blonde inevitably ruining their friendship or option 2. Just don't open it and put it back before anyone knew otherwise. Simple really…So why was she still going over it!

Holding the book in her trembling hands Kim tried to stop the shaking in her. No such luck. The journal itself wasn't too unique no such lock was visible or any special marking anywhere except for the fact of how bulky the surface seemed to be. She could tell the paper inside was ordinary white paper, but the book cover was unusually hard. Why she didn't know but her thoughts came and went and Kim found herself admiring the color of his journal. Orange and red are the colors that surrounded cover. Beautiful colors they reminded the auburn girl of her hair. It made her smile and feel much worse inside. How could she? How could she just go up and take something he held dear. Something she too also held dear because she had one herself. Guilty the shameful act slowly worked its magic on the hero making her feel worse than slime. This isn't who she was. She wasn't a thief or a backstabber or anything evil. She was…

"I'm Kim Possible." She murmured, "I don't take things that don't belong to me," Her shakiness subsided, "I don't lie," The grip she had on the book weakened as she got up from her bean bag chair, "And I won't ruin my friendship with Ron!" Kim proclaimed placing the diary away under her pillow trying to forget the wrongful act she committed. Looking through her window she noticed the sun was setting, "I'll sneak back into Ron's house tomorrow and place it back before any even knows I'm there…Yea that's what I'll do, no big!"

"Kimmie time for dinner!" The auburn girl barely heard her parents yell over her own. Dinner- was she hungry? 'Grrrnnnn' Her stomach cried in protest. Kim sighed happily, yea she was. She walked out her room glancing once more over her shoulder to where her best friends diary err journal lay hidden. Kim still felt guilty for even taking the book. Tomorrow for sure she'll return is what she told herself.

"Yea tomorrow no big." She reminded herself.

'You sure? C'mon you know you wanna read it.' Her inner voiced returned trying to sway her, 'Who knows there might be some juicy stuff in there?'

The words struck a core deep in the teen hero. Juicy stuff? Maybe, why not? Wait- No this wasn't right, "I'm not listening." She mocked further driving her point by covering her ears and shutting her eyes, "You're just a voice in my head." She reminded herself.

'Exactly Kim! I'm a voice in your head. That means I'm a part of you.' Kim's eyes opened widely by the sudden information given to her, 'I'm you…a part of you Kim. Your conscious your curiosity…your friend.' Her friend…Kim felt herself slipping, 'And as a friend I'm telling open Ron's diary.' Kim fought the urge until the next phrase was a sweet whisper in her ear, 'You know you want to.'

And she did want to. The teen girl really did want to. The curiosity was eating her alive. Just one little peak wouldn't hurt would it? Moving forward her arm stretched out involuntarily as she began walking towards her bed and slowly reaching under the pillow. She came in slight contact with the book before her heroic side pushed back, "No no no I won't do it!" She pushed back towards her door, "It's not right. This is majorly wrong."

'C'mon you know you want–'

"Kimmie I said its dinner time!" Ann yelled from downstairs interrupting her daughter between the battles she had with herself. Taking the opportunity given Kim immediately dashed downstairs leaving her bad thoughts behind. Just for a little while.

…

"Kimberly are you ok?" Ann asked her daughter watching her play with her food. The look on her face was one she rarely ever saw. And it never meant anything good ever happened.

"Yea it's unlike you not to eat your vegetables. Is something bothering you Kimmie-cub?" Her father too butted in with even the twins dropping their forks to look at their depressed sister. The kitchen suddenly became quiet and centered on Kimberly's odd appearance.

"I'm fine." She grumbled back not paying them any real mind. Kim just went back to pushing the carrots on her plate back and forth ignoring her parents concerns. Even at the dinner table the haunting thoughts crept on her. She had tried to ignore them but they wouldn't go away. Instead she let them lingered around her which is the reason she was so down.

"You don't look fine to me Kim." Her mother countered, "What's bothering you sweetie, did something happen between you and Ron–"

The mere mention of Ron's name brought uncomfortable feelings to the redhead. Already she felt guilty but having her family ask about him could only lead to bad roads. Roads she planned on avoiding especially in front of her mother who could read her like a book. Book that word nagged in Kim's mind in a constant struggle whether to read or don't. And right now that battle had finally made the auburn girl reach her breaking point.

Dropping her for Kim got up from her chair quickly, "May I be excused!" Her sudden interruption startled the dinner table. The fam dropped their forks in response to her sudden outburst having never seen Kim so…upset?

Not knowing what happened to their daughter James reluctantly agreed, "Sure Kimmie-cub…" James didn't want to see her so upset but he also didn't want to see her leave. The rocket scientist could only wonder what troubled his daughter.

Getting up Kim marched straight towards her Room with her head held low not giving a second glance back towards the table. The steps to her room felt harder and harder to take. She didn't know why she had done what she did, but she did know the guilt was eating her alive. And until she returned Ron's journal Kimmie wouldn't sleep well tonight.

Inside her room Kim decided to pull the book from beneath her pillow. She held the journal still wondering if she would open it and take a small peak. A small peak no big right? No it was yes big yes big indeed to her, but the temptation was killing her. Now she knew why the tweebs loved looking at her diary and why they could never stop themselves. Not sure yet what to do Kim placed the book down on her bed getting ready to go to bed. Sleep yes that would be perfect! The faster she slept the faster the morning would come and the faster she could return the book before anyone saw her. And the less her mind would tell her otherwise.

Deciding sleep was her best option the auburn girl got undress preparing to change into something a bit more comfortable. Taking off her crop top and pants and chucking them across the room Kim headed straight for her closet.

'Knock knock knock'

"Kimberly is there something you want to talk about?" Kim didn't even make it halfway to her closet when her mother's voice boomed from behind her door, "I'm coming in ok?"

The auburn teen panicked. Not for being undress that didn't matter to her mother, but for the book lying on her bed. She knew if Ann entered her room that the first thing she would notice is the strange journal lying on her bed. Questions would then follow then the truth, and then the heart to heart talk would happen. And Kimberly didn't want to deal with that.

Quickly looking around her room Kim's eyes fell upon Ron's red jersey lying on the side of her bed…

"Kimberly?"

Ann entered the room unprepared for the sight her gaze fell upon. Shocked she unintentionally let her jaw drop. To any other person this would be a no big in her book, but this wasn't any other person it was her daughter Kimberly. Stunned Ann couldn't believe what she saw. Standing across from her was Kim dressed and ready to sleep in all nothing to special expect she wore Ronald's red jersey. And by what she could tell Kim wasn't wearing any sweatpants to go with that just her undergarments.

They looked at each with mixed emotions. Kim looked at her mother hoping she wouldn't see what she hid underneath Ron's shirt. If she did then wrong ideas could drawn up and the auburn girl didn't feel stable enough to indulge in a mother to daughter talk. It was the only at the moment she could think to do. How else was she going to hide Ron's diary from her mother's sudden intrusion. As soon as she heard Ann coming up the stairs Kim decided to put on the blonde's shirt in order to hide the book underneath it against her stomach. She didn't think or consider how her mother would feel if she saw her like this. Then again she still hadn't thought about how this looked to Ann. Kim saw putting on Ron's red jersey an escape option, but her mother…her mother saw it on a whole different wider scale.

The way Ann saw her daughter clutch that shirt so snuggly against her body brought her to a false conclusion at least in her mind she thought she was right. The reason Kimmie was so sensitive about the touchy subject of Ronald was maybe they took a different approach in their relationship. Maybe? No, the way Kim clutched his shirt so firmly told Ann she didn't want anyone to take anyway Ron's shirt from her. That's the reason she was so sensitive about it and so sensitive with the touchy subject of Ronald at dinner time. Not because he did something wrong no Ronald probably did something right- Something very right.

Kim quickly shuffled into her bed covering herself with her thick blanket to her neck ready to fake sleep, the diary still pressed against her stomach.

Right or wrong Ann still had to ask, "Kimmie why are you wearing Ronald's shirt?"

The auburn girl could feel her throat tighten. Why was she wearing Ron's shirt. She needed an excuse any excuse, "Um because it's my new nightshirt?" Quietly she blurted out the first thought that came to her. Again not thinking how her mother viewed it.

Ann didn't know how to respond to that. Sure she thought that was reason and now even when right the doctor couldn't formulate any sentences to respond. Instead Ann simply began turning back heading back to her room, "Oh well then…goodnight." Her tone sounded force, like she wanted to stay and chat.

Too bad Kim wasn't in the mood to have a heart to heart talk, "Goodnight…" Kim answered back.

Ann left the room with too many thoughts running in her mind. So many things she wanted to say to Kimberly. So many questions she wanted to ask, but figured it could wait until tomorrow. Let Kimmie sleep for now. Whatever's on her mind Ann knew she'll come to her seeking advice she always did. Before entering her room the neuroscientist smiled, "Well now I wondered what Kimmie and Ronald have been up to?"

…

Alone in her room the auburn hero sat up on her bed still clutching the book firmly not sure what to do. She had already forgotten she was wearing Ron's red jersey since her thoughts were too fixated on other matters. His diary- Ron's diary.

Kim wanted to look inside so bad she swore the temptation was killing her more than any super villain ever had. Just a little peak wouldn't hurt is what she kept telling herself over and over again. Her arms trembled as she slightly opened the book to only quickly shut it again. Kim wasn't this. She didn't read things not meant for her eyes. She was a good person a role model a hero a…a...

Ah she's only human.

Taking a deep breath Kim slowly opened the memoir. Breaking a wall of trust.

'Open'

Her eyes immediately scanned the words etched on the very first page…

**Log Date 1** – Why did I get this?

* * *

**A/N: **Wow how could Kim do that...I need another minute here.


	3. Gluttonous Delight

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

**~ ****Gluttonous Delight** ~

Her eyes immediately scanned the words etched on the very first page…

**Log Date 1** – Why did I get this?

_Ok here I am writing in this dia– I mean journal! Yea journal the manly diary. I yelled to my buddy Rufus. All he did was shake his head like I did something stupid…Hmph what did he know this is going to be badical just you wait…Argh this is hopeless! Why did I even get one of these what's so great about them. Sigh what am I suppose to write about? My feelings ugh that's never going to happen. My thoughts? Ehh no…My stomach rumbled I was hungry I looked over to Rufus with him gagging for food. Yup we were both starveling. Man at that moment all I could think about was a Naco…Naco! That's perfect I'll write about that! _

_Ah yes the Naco half taco and half nacho my ingenious creation. Mmm I can already picture it all covered in delicious cheesy goodness and topped with a layer of sour cream. And with the side order of a chimmerto gosh thinking about makes my mouth water. I ask Rufus if he wants to go to Bueno Nacho you couldn't stop the little guy from running into my pocket. _

_Mmm Naco! =)_

_Sorry I cut off there just got back from Bueno Nacho with a Grande size Naco to go. What? I couldn't help myself! Rufus is looking at me all excited ready to eat. Well I best be off Nacos don't eat themselves. At least I hope they don't that wouldn't be bueno at all._

**Log Date 1** – End.

With her curiosity tweaked Kim decided to continue on reading Ron's journal turning the page with some anticipation and a small smile. She found his writing style humors and unknowingly found herself needing more. Wanting to read more she quickly scanned the next page wondering what her blonde best friend wrote this time, she held his journal more firmly not wanting to lose sight of the book.

What she found on the next page was a crudely drawn picture of a…couch potato?

**Log Date 2** – Coming Back…

_Ok so it's been a few days and so here I am back again writing in this diary. I mean journal! Journal yes that's what I meant. Huff this is going to take some time to getting use to that's for sure. I turn to Rufus again. Maybe he could help a bit. Nope. My so called little buddy was busy playing some computer game Everloot or Everylot or something I don't know. Computer games aren't my thing. Me I'm an old fashion sitting on the couch potato video game playing type of guy…Wait did I just call myself a couch potato? Scratch that!_

…_Bored…What now?_

_Should I write about now my day? Why not? Ok I'll give it a shot. Um breakfast, school, detention, mission, and Bueno Nacho. That sums my day pretty much. Did I miss anything? I once again turn to Rufus, but he still wasn't paying any attention at all. You think he would be into helping me figure what to write in this diar– journal, but nooooo. Stubborn mole rat you think after buying him a grande size Naco he'll be a little more appreciative…Booyah I just used appreciative in a sentence err yea that sounds right…Does it? Who cares? Booyah!_

**Log Date 2 – **End.

The auburn girl rolled her eyes playfully reading Ron's usage of the word appreciative. She blankly remembered Ron using every opportunity to use that word one random day at school. Kim never figured why he was so persistent and when she asked him he shrugged it off saying 'I have no idea what you're talking about KP.' And just like an unconfirmed rumor at Club Banana sale she believed it. Well now 'KP' knew the real reason why. Still she wondered why Ron couldn't just come out and tell her he wrote it in his diary.

Not thinking to hard she shrugged turning the page to find some pictures of decent drawn cargo pants on the corners of the page. Some blue, some green, and others khakis. Interested with her brows arched, she peered on, venturing deeper into her best friends amusing thoughts.

**Log Date 3** – It happened again!

_It happened again! My pants they fell off twice in one day! Normally one time a day is fine, but twice?! Someone out there has to have a voodoo doll of me out there somewhere. Rufus looks at me funny…What it could happen! _

_First time was during a mission against Drakken and Shego. They tried to take over the world using the moon. I had no idea how they planned to do that probably something to do with cheese or something arg I'm getting off track back to the pants problem. Like I said they fell off during the mission. It wasn't so bad until all the Drakken's lackeys started laughing at me. Grr if only they knew how hard it was to wear baggy pants. I wanted to yell at them but with their scary looking staffs with I hightailed it out of there barely putting my pants back on. I pressed the first button I saw on the way out. And once again my dumb skill comes through! Booyah self destruct button on the first try! Life couldn't get any better!_

_And boy how wrong I was…everything went downhill from there._

_My pants fell off again only this time somewhere more non-bueno. The girls cheer practice! They all laughed giggled chuckled whatever the right word was! The point is they all laughed at me. Even Kim couldn't put on a brave face. Oh sure she tried very hard not to smile, but I saw the giggling butterflies in her mouth as she covered her face with her pom-poms. Giggling butterflies? Do those exist? I ask Rufus he shrugs at me. _

_Only one way to find out! To the internet! Later!_

**Log Date 3** – End.

She held the book out as her head fell onto her pillow with laughter escaping her. Kim tried very hard to hold back her voice not wanting to wake her sleeping family. The auburn girl always tried to not to laugh whenever Ron's pants fell or even when the mere mention of an incident was relived. The idea was relatively easy on missions, but at school it was all fair game.

Kim couldn't recount all the times when Ron had misfortunate wardrobe malfunction. But one thing she was certain she remembered was her best friend's words whenever they did fell, 'Aww man.' She wouldn't tell Ron this but she was glad when they did fall sometimes those moments were a great pick me up for her after a stressful day of missions and school. Sitting back up on her bed Kim giggles washed down after reading Ron's first couple log entries. She found her best friend's writing to be very comical and the sitches funny, "This is funny I could get use to reading this. Ron writes pretty funny stuff in his diary."

In a great mood she turned the page expecting more humor, but what she got…

**Log Date 4** – Ok so I wrote about my feelings…so sue me.

_Yea yea call me a liar. I know I said I wasn't going to talk about my feelings and stuff, but I heard it helps to write them down. So I thought why not? Besides I could use some positive mojo right about now. What happened you ask? Easy just another day of being me Ron Stoppable the loser._

_Normally I'm use to it. The name calling, the constant harassment from Bonnie, or even Miss Hatchet's blaming me for taking her books. Books what good are they anyways? Give me TV any day. Uh getting off track back to my issues. Like I said it was just like any normal day until Mr. Barkin's class. All I did was drop my pencil and SLAM, Mr. B gave me detention without even a chance to defend myself. That totally tanked! Oh but that was just the beginning on my way to detention those D-Hall bullies demanded I give them my lunch funny. I was already late for detention what choice did I have. And to top off my day Mr. B decided to extend my detention by another hour because I sneezed. _

_Mr. Barkin so has it out to get me I just know it!_

_Today felt like someone hit me good in the stomach. I felt horrible and all I wanted to do was go home and lie on my bed, but luck would have it…A mission came up. Another mission where the bad guys don't remember my name and another mission where I didn't receive any credit at all. I helped stopped the bad guys I'm the one who destroyed the lair doesn't that count for something? Apparently to the news crews it doesn't. Like I said I'm use to it, but sometimes it just hurts you know never being acknowledge._

_At least I do feel better writing all this. I guess having a diary won't be so bad..._

**Log Date 4** – End.

Slowly the auburn girl's smile faded with each word she had read. She never knew Ron felt that way before ever. Kim knew about the name forgetting but figured Ron easily shrugged that off. However this whole other side she never knew about him made a stingy feeling dwell deep in her. And she didn't like it, "Why hadn't Ron ever told me this is how he felt?" She wondered, "He could have told me I could've helped. He didn't need to hide his feelings in his diary. Doesn't Ron trust me?" She added, asking herself hurt in the inside.

Holding Ron's diary the auburn girl questioned why her blonde best friend couldn't just tell her? Why instead did he write it all away in his diary- Ron's diary.

Clutching the book arms length the auburn girl slowly realized why Ron couldn't trust her. She just invaded his privacy. Something she knew her best friend wouldn't ever do to her. She lowered the book with her shoulders falling, she felt unbelievably guilty with a look of sadness in her eyes, "What have I done? Why should he trust me? I just proved to be a horrible best friend! Oh god how could I?" Tears threatened to trail off Kim hitting words etched on the page. She gritted her teeth trying to keep her composure but failed.

Tossing the book across her bed the teen hero dropped her head groaning withholding back a flood of tears, "I'm a horrible, horrible 'sniff' person. I betrayed my best friends trust." She wiped a few droplets from between her eyes before reaching for the book, "I have to tell him I'm sorry. I have to tell him the truth. I have to tell him…" Upon grabbing the body Kim's eyes trailed off reading the title of the random page that landed open when she threw the book.

Reading the title she stopped her sentence only interested on the title…

**Log Date 14** – Tara King…

_Ok if you think I'm crazy for thinking Tara is beyond beautiful then lock me up immediately! Ah Tara is one of the nicest girls I've ever met. Always funny and outgoing she beams happiness wherever she goes. The way her sky blue eyes seem to embrace my very inner being just drives me crazy, her laugh sounds like a harmony out of a wonderful dream, and her smile- breathtaking... Just hearing her talk makes me feel all warm inside._

_Tara King she is just simply...amazing._

**Log Date 14** – End.

Kim's watery eyes had slowly cooled as she re-read each word Ron wrote about Tara, her cheer squad member. The way Ron described her made Kim feel an unusual emotion release deep inside her. Jealously- Was Kim jealous, "No Kim you are so not jellin over how he writes about Tara." She reassured herself, "Ron probably writes about all the girls he meets like that. I'm pretty sure he wrote about me in here somewhere probably in the first couple of pages before he wrote about Tara."

Kim quickly traced the previous logs looking for something on her. Each page she scanned through had very little about her if anything at all. Reaching the Log Date 14 again Kim realized she was hardly mentioned anywhere in his first couple of Log entries. A few best friends here and there with the brief mention of KP also, but Tara? Tare got an entire page for herself!

Feeling a smidge tweaked Kim closed the diary holding back an envious glare, "Ok calm down Kim I'm pretty sure Ron mentioned you somewhere in here. So he talked about Tara first so not the drama. My turns up next I bet!" She was about to reopen the book already forgetting about her earlier outburst about being a horrible best friend when a yawn escaped her, " I'm tired…" She looked at the book, "I guess I'll look for it tomorrow?"

Placing the book underneath her pillow Kim let her head rest on her pillow preparing the task of falling asleep. Every time she tried to sleep it took a good half hour before peaceful slumber finally claimed her, but this time she could feel her eyelids exceptionally heavier today. Why Kim couldn't figure? Maybe it had something to do with the familiar yet unfamiliar scent she smelled. She found the scent extremely relaxing and sat up looking for it. Looking around Kim didn't see anything odd in her room. Deciding it was nothing she shrugged it off before falling again on her pillow falling asleep within moments and overall forgetting she still wore Ron's red jersey.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm finding it really fun to write this story! I hope your finding it fun to read. **  
**

By the way I need to know now. Do you readers prefer I update this story every week until it's finished or I update my stories by 'Random'?


	4. Bitterly Intertwined

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

**~ Bitterly Intertwined ~**

Small beams of light scratched the surface of Kim's face causing the sleeping teen to wince a bit in her sound state of slumber. She could feel the light burning through her closed eyelids, it was unwelcomed and settled. Kim tried to ignore the courtesy wake up call, but was hopelessly playing a game she couldn't win and finally woke up rubbing her sore eyes, still very tired. With little choice, the girl sat up stretching her muscles and pulling aside strands of her misguided hair- Her total outward appearance bearable at the most.

Finished waking up Kim suppressed a yawn as she searched the contents beneath her pillow, pulling aside Ron's journal from within. Upon gazing on said diary a brief mixture of emotions passed through her, happiness, sadness, and finally envy. And with her usual one side track mind due to the morning daze whatever last emotion passed was the very likely choice that Kim would remain, until at least her better judgment would awake. That wasn't a good choice for either her or the bridge of trust her and Ron had created over the years. However Kim wasn't thinking of trust she felt betrayed, but didn't know why.

'What are you waiting for, open it.' Her inner voiced returned, causing her to grip Ron's diary tighter almost bending the cover.

Kim shook her head conflicted in a battle between herself. A battle she wasn't so sure she knew how to fight let alone win, "I want to," she pushed away the book still grasping it, "But I can't. It's majorly wrong!"

'Please…right and wrong what's does it matter to you?' Her body shook without rest, 'you already took the book might as well finish reading it?' Her mind added haunting every corner in her head.

She bit her and shook her head in protest, "Mmm-mmm!"

Kim swore she heard an 'Hmph' sound go off in her head, 'Fine then let go of the book,' the inner voice challenged.

"I will!" Proclaimed Kim, placing the book down on the bed Kim let go of the book- well almost, her fingers refused to let go. Why couldn't she just let go! It wasn't that hard to do. Really it wasn't.

'Can't do can you?' The voiced asked in a smug superior tone that snapped the auburn girl from her second inner thoughts, 'Believe me I totally understand– '

"No you don't!" Cutting in she yelled to herself in her big empty room. No one was around, yet she still yelled, "You can't possibly understand what I'm going through." Whisper the teen girl before she prepared to chuck the book clear across the room.

'Really?' The voice questioned as soon as Kim was about to throw the book, 'Let me guess then, you feel like you betrayed your best friend, that you've are no better than the slime of villains you fight on a regular basis, and that you could never repair the damage you've done to your relationship with Ron?'

Stopped- Kim stopped right above the second she was going to throw the book that was still within her fingers, barely. Her eyes widen with shock and her body trembled slightly, "How did you–"

'Sigh,' did she just sigh in her own head, 'Did you forget that I'm a part of you, a voice, in your head?'

The voice in her head was right, it was a part of her, part of Kim, "If you really are a voice in my head then why are you trying to convince me to read Ron's diary?" She questioned thinking she was going crazy.

'Come on Kimmie everybody has a bad side even you.' The teen girl's body stiffened at the mention of 'Bad', 'Besides aren't you curious to find out if Ron wrote about you like he did for Tara, I know I am…' Her voice trailed off. Kim waited for it to come back, but it never did; besides her voice did have a point.

She still did feel a bit envious from the previous night before. Going against her better judgment she flipped opened the pages skimming through to the last data log she read the night before– Tara King. Kim stared at the words etched there almost burning a hole through the paper, but she swallowed and turned the page forgetting about the already promise she made of returning the book back to its rightful place.

'By the way…you're not going crazy…' How did it know– wait that's right it's all in her head.

Alone again she scanned the title of the next page confused on what she was doing.

**Log Date 15 – **Extra Homework!

_I swear Mr. B has it out to get me! I know I know I wrote that before, but it's true! I'm not lying all I did was accidentally sneeze in class. Wait a minute is it possible to accidentally sneezed, isn't a sneeze just a sneeze? I look at Rufus asking him, Rufus shrugs at me…anyways back to what I was writing. After I 'Accidentally' sneezed in class he gave me extra homework- for sneezing! That was so not bueno. I know he has it out to get me I can just sense the bad road in him._

_Hmm what else should I write about?_

_Sigh, Rufus decided to just now bring up the homework Mr. Barkin gave me. Well it's better than having my pants fall again. I looked at the paper for a minute…two minutes…3 minutes…an hour. You know what forget it! How am I supposed to write a paper on the differences of mammals and amphibians? What am I a fish in water, no darn it I'm a walking talking human…slash mystical monkey power person…thing._

_You know what time for Zombie Mayhem… _

_Hmm I came back to find I left my journal open and 'sigh' forgot to do my extra homework. Arg, Mr. Barkin is going to assign me more if I don't finish this soon, alright no distractions not even for me. Time to buckle down and…Never mind a mission came up something to do with DNAmy stealing some rare cuddle buddy or whatever._

_I'm out…_

**Log Date 15 – **End.

A weak smile appeared on the auburn teen's face as she read over her best friend's paranoid feeling of his teacher out to get him. Ron's writing made her feel good- good enough to forget about the guilty feeling she had felt earlier deep in her stomach. Also his obsession with Mr. Barkin's plan out to get him always made Kim roll her eyes in either annoyance or giggles had helped too.

Feeling better she began to turn to the next page when–

"Kimmie," that voice sounded familiar, "Kimberly," she sighs, that's right it was her mother. Stopping her next page turn Kim quickly drops the book beside her bed out sight of the trap door entrance. Swiftly she jumps out of the bed expecting her mother to pop in any moment while all the moment giving off a forced smile.

**…**

Any moment now–

**…**

Times a ticking–

**…**

Any day now–

**...**

"Kimmie are coming down for breakfast!" Ann called out from downstairs. So her mother wasn't coming up, but Kim actually found that really odd, usually she was already seated whenever breakfast was served. Turning to look at her alarm clock, it couldn't be that late could it?

"What?!" She screeched running over to check her alarm clock. Grabbing the little ornament, her eyes couldn't believe how long she had slept in that morning- 10:00Am, "What how did this happen? I don't usually sleep any later than 8?" Before she could even think about how she overslept, her stomach cried in protest. Looking down at the folds of the red jersey she patted Ron's shirt starving. Did it really matter if she slept in it was summer after all and besides–

"Young lady I'm not going to ask again!" Yelled Ann sounding majorly tweaked at her daughter. Uh-Oh, not wanting to feel the wrath of her mother Kim swiftly ran downstairs grabbing a small pair of shorts on her way down to go with Ron's shirt.

Running upside the kitchen the auburn girl seated herself ready to enjoy the workings of her mother's cooking. Only one problem, the entire family was staring at her oddly especially her father, James, whose newspaper fell limp in his hands. Sensing she became the center of attention Kim got a confused face.

Kim tensed up in her chair, "What?" She asked feeling small and not liking all the sudden attention from her family.

James looked at his wife and back to his daughter with an eyebrow raised. Kimberly's hair was ruffled up no big surprise, she had overslept a little suspicious, and she wore Ronald's red jersey downstairs at the breakfast table, in the morning. Many by many alarms went off in the rocket scientist's head, while the twins easily fell back into eating their Rocket O's cereal.

Putting down his paper James cupped his hands sternly with Ann right behind placing a hand on his shoulder looking concerned, "You're awake rather late this morning Kimmie-cub?" He told her surprised.

The auburn girl paused, "Yea sorry dad, I guess I just slept in this morning," she replied sheepishly rubbing her already ruffled up mane.

Accepting her answer, for now, the family resumed their breakfast ritual serving the unkempt redhead a plate of freshly cooked eggs, with 3 slabs of sizzling bacon, 2 soft served pancakes, and a glass of pulp free orange juice to wash it all down. The family ate quietly in silence with Ann and James constantly sneaking stares at their oddly dressed daughter and how quickly she washed down her meal- hungry.

"So Kimmie-cub how's Ronald?" James suddenly asked cupping his hands more patiently with Kim about to take a heedful of her buttery pancake. He figured he needed to take baby steps in order to talk about Ronald with her daughter than any other boy.

Stopping her fork midway she shrugged her shoulders guessing, "Well he's at the Grand Canyon," she blinked, "or at least he should be by now." Kim wondered taking a quick bite before her dad could ask again.

Ok no progress had been made yet, "No sweetie I know that, I mean how is he normally?" Asked James a bit more directed but in a usual tone hiding all suspicious thought from his daughter. Ann watched closely as her husband nicely interrogated Kimmie.

Kim's eyes were too busy focusing on her plate of food to notice the stern look in her father's eyes, after all her stomach still grumbled louder than her father's words, "He's ok," she sweetly answered, then an earlier thought popped into her head about the last Log Date she had read in Ron's journal, the funny one. A pleasant small smile crept on her face, that didn't go unnoticed by her parents, "Actually he's better than ok he's great," she rephrased happier.

"Really," Ann asked crossing her hands concerned and pleased.

Chewing a handful of food the ruffled redhead shook her head, "Mmm-hmmm."

Unknowing what to do now, James fell back a bit more semi-relaxed in his chair ok with his daughter's answer- for now. "Well that's 'great' Kimmie-cub, be sure to let _Ronald_ know I said hi the next time you see him." The auburn girl blinked for a sec, her dad's request sounded a little more of a demand, and she felt like he added a touch of venom in Ron's name, but she wasn't sure with the way he smiled at her.

"Ok dad," Kim answered slowly finishing her breakfast, and heading upstairs in a hurry, she stopped midway popping her head out the corner, "I'll be up in my room if anyone needs me!" The teen girl informs leaving before anyone could answer in protest.

Her parents watched her leave the living room in a hurry unsure what to think.

James turned to Ann panicking, "Honey you don't think that Ronald and Kimmie–

"I'm not sure honey," she interrupted with the same face, "Maybe or maybe not?"

"Did you see that she was wearing Ronald's shirt and the way her face lit up when we asked about him?" Again he panicked which wasn't a good way to coup with the sitch, especially for a Possible, "Maybe those two have been sneaking around behind–

Ann quickly grabbed James other shoulder stopping her husband's conclusion jumping, "Now don't start jumping off to conclusions honey," she looked at the staircase leading to Kim's room, "If you start doing that you'll only push Kimmie away," sighing the older auburn sat down beside her husband, "If something is really going on they'll tell us, eventually." Even Ann sounded unsure with her answer, but couldn't let James notice that. Unsure how to react the rocket scientist sighed running his hands through his hair nodding in agreement with his wife- for now.

**…**

Almost skipping up the steps to her room, Kim cheerfully walked over to the other side of her bed ready to pick up Ron's journal that she dropped. Thanks to her parent's random questions she felt better and forgot that she even had a guilty conscience to worry about. Content she picked the diary ready to read on. Yup everything was perfect for the teen hero, no worries, a clean conscience, and no–

Kim's happy thoughts completely stopped and so to her bright exterior. Suddenly she grasped the book firmer in her hands and her body tensed up in a non spankin way. Her dazzling emerald eyes turned dark with envy as she read over the words of the random Log Data page that fell open earlier.

**Log Date 21 ****–** Monique

* * *

**Author Notes: **Uh-oh!

Is it strange that I like talking to myself? 'No of course not.' Really cool thanks!


	5. Seductive Morsel

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

**~ Seductive Morsel ~  
**

Kim's happy thoughts suddenly stopped, and so to her bright exterior. Unexpectedly she grasped the book firmer in her hands and her body tensed up in a non spankin way. Her dazzling emerald eyes, turned dark with envy as she read over the words of the random Log Data page that fell open earlier.

**Log Date 21 – **Monique

_Never in my life did I, Ron Stoppable think would ever meet a girl who not only likes Bueno Nacho, but also Pro Wrestling! It's just so badical…she's so badical. At first I thought Monique was miles of bad road trying to steal my best friend, but now I can't help but smile at the mere mention of her name. Sure we are just friends and all, but that doesn't mean I can't think her beauty knows no bounds just like her beautiful taste of fashion. Even I gotta admit I find myself wanting to shop at Club Banana just hoping for the off chance to run into her._

_Monique…one of a kind._

**Log Date – **End.

Monique? He wrote about Monique? Ron wrote about Monique! Kim pressed her shaking fingers firmer against the ridged edges of Ron's diary, fighting the urge to throw the book across the room and out her window. The once happy exterior she had turned dully cold for a cheerleader. How could Ron her best friend, write about Monique in such a way, Tara she understood, but Monique?!

Monique was Kim's best girl-friend and the way Ron wrote about her made Kim feel like someone stabbed in her in the back. She felt utterly betrayed, but she didn't know from which best friend to place the blame on. Kim tried to relax she truly did, but couldn't knowing Ron wrote about Tara and Monique and not her!

Gritting her teeth, Kim re-read Monique's passage over and over again. There was that jealousy feeling creeping up on her again. And once more the auburn teen shook her head in protest, "I am so not jellin over this," she tried to reason, "Ron wrote about Monique 7 pages after Tara, that means I have to be there somewhere in the middle."

'Déjà vu'

Kim let a deep sigh calming a bit before quickly back tracking through the pages she had missed. Flipping through each page her eyes only focused on the titles alone, '**Log Date 20** – Snowboarding, **Log Date 18** – Shopping Smart, **Log Date 16** – Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's fingers stopped cold_. _Bonnie? What was Bonnie doing in here in Ron's journal?

The teen girl scoffed.

There was no way Ron wrote anything nice about Bonnie, aka the queen bee Kim reasoned. That girl tortures him and calls him a loser everyday…Still Ron was a pretty forgiving nice guy, a small voice argued in the back of her head. But nice could only go so far, couldn't it? Almost not wanting to read yet beyond curious, Kim revealed the page more openly ready to read holding back all the anger that had been swelling up inside her.

Who knows maybe Ron wrote something non badical about her?

**Log Date 16 – **Bonnie Rockwaller…

_Ok so I know what you're probably asking yourself err myself maybe Rufus, ugh never mind. The point is why I, Ron Stoppable, am writing about Bonnie aka KP's worst enemy in here. Well the truth is- the truth is I can't deny writing about personality! It's just who I am! Don't judge me = (_

_Even though Bonnie may be a heartless soul eating non-bueno wrong sick creature she's still is a person. A magical person who has a strong compassionate firing burning brighter than anyone I've ever seen before. Oh sure at first looking at her you don't see it, but when you look more closely you can tell everything she does, she does it with everything she's got, even if it's to torture and hurt others. A person who gives it all is ok in my diary…I mean journal!_

_Bonnie Rockwaller…misunderstood beauty. _

**Log Date 16 – **End.

Ok that was the last straw.

Slamming Ron's diary closed, Kim tossed the book against the wall with a loud 'thump' sound echoing off each corner of her walls, there was a high chance that everyone in the house could've heard that sound, but she didn't care. Instead her eyes stared with envy at the fallen book, trying to burn a hole through the center of Ron's name scribbled on the front.

Her petite hands scrunched together on her sides with every pore in her body telling her to shred the damn book in every way possible.

How could he, how could Ron write something about Bonnie, 'KP's' worst enemy! And not only that but write some even remotely nice about her, sure if it was something mean then Kim would've been ok with it- maybe, but something nice about her and even before Ron wrote anything at her. The very thought made the auburn teen's blood boil enough to send the next poor unsuspecting villain to the hospital.

Outraged Kim paced herself back and forth in her room in a never ending struggle between the inner workings of a frail teenager girl's thoughts involving her 'guy' best friend. Every now and then her eyes would peak on the book on the floor, but she always turned away immediately huffing in annoyance.

"Arg! How could Ron write something nice about Bonnie!" Kim screeched opening the trapdoor to her bedroom and trailing downstairs towards the kitchen in an angry huff, "Bonnie of all people! It's so unlike Ron, he's always complained about how Bonnie acts so high and mighty!"

Reaching the kitchen Kim rummaged through the cabinets pulling out a bowl and spoon before strolling towards the fridge, "And then there's how he wrote about Monique," she opened the fridge pulling out a picture of mile before shutting the fridge door angrily, "I was his friend, his best friend first before her! So why did she get to be written first in his diary!"

Placing the bowl, spoon, and milk on the table Kim paced back getting the box of Rocket O's that Jim and Tim had earlier. Frustrated she returned to the table swiftly taking a seat and made herself a bowl of cereal ignoring the spills from the milk she made.

Sitting there angry Kim ate crunching the defenseless cereal violently against her teeth. She didn't even realize her mother Ann had walked in staring at her still unkempt daughter eating a bowl of cereal less than half an hour after they ate.

"Kimmie," Ann called out lowly receiving the angry gaze of her daughter. Upon noticing who called her Kim's features soften a smidge but still retained the edginess in them, "Didn't you just eat like an hour ago?" She asked confused.

Taking a gulp of her cereal Kim nodded, "Yea I know," she took another spoonful, "I'm just hungry again that's all," responded the teen with drips of milk falling on Ron's red jersey.

Ann watched how her daughter looked heated with her brows arched violently while small trickles of milk splashed against the crimson shirt, "Well ok sweetie, just be careful, you don't want to get any food on Ron's–"

Ron...

Ron?

Ron!

Again the mere mention of Ron's name brought an uncomfortable feeling dwelling inside Kim, except this time rage filled that empty void inside her. Not a very good emotion for Kim to have about her so called best friend, but all her other emotions were overshadowed by rage, so what was a teen hero to do? Be outraged that's what!

"Mom," she cut in dropping the spoon in the bowl of half-finished cereal, "Can you please not mention Ron's name in front of me," Kim asked calmly yet with a deep harsh tone. She re-tried to quickly finish her cereal hoping to avoid the unavoidable question her mother was soon to ask.

Ann stopped, looking surprised at her daughter. Didn't Kim just skip up to her room all happy about Ronald earlier? And now with the looks in her eyes told that Ronald was now public enemy number 1, what happened? The older auburn woman found Kim's sudden mood change odd for a moment before she recalled last night's dinner where the younger auburn girl refused to eat and the very mention of her best friend casted a dark cloud above her head.

And now she was hungry all of a sudden?

A few rusty gears started to rack and turn in Ann's head.

"Kimmie," she gently called out.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kim blurted out already placing her finished meal into the sink and heading upstairs towards her room in a mood instead of a skip. Ann listened to her daughter heavy steps until the sound of her trapdoor finally closed.

The gears churned faster in Ann's head, "I need to discuss something with James right away."

Stepping inside her room Kim went to retrieve the fallen book fighting every urge to rip apart the book. With her stomach full of cereal benefited the teen girl causing her red aura around her to cool off a bit. Enough for her to give Ron another chance to better explain why he didn't mention her like the way he did for Tara Monique…Bonnie!

The glare never left her face as she flopped down on her bean bag chair ready to read the next Log Data Ron wrote after writing about Monique. Hmph, Monique. Flipping the page she found the next entry page covered in…drawings of a weird monkey symbol and bananas?

Ok this poked her interest.

**Log Date 22 – **Why is It Always Monkeys?!

_Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Haven't I suffered enough yet, I ask throwing my hands up. I turn to see Rufus shrugging at me with a sad look. I just remembered he too had the, (Pause for dramatic effect)_

_Mystical Monkey Powers!_

_Ahhh! Give me extra homework and the lunch lady's the questionable mystery gravy for a year before you even mention the word monkey around me! Aw man this is horrible I now have monkey kung-fu! I turn to see Rufus running around in circles panicking. Yup me and him are both in some deep water here buddy. _

_On the bright side though Monkey Fist remembers my name, Booyah score one for the Ron man. So in all I guess I could live with this. I ask Rufus what he thinks he nods with me. Ok so it's not so bad…Actually I'm getting hungry I think I'll go have a banana. _

_The Ron man out!_

**Log Date 22 – **End**.**

Kim struggled with every fiber of her being not to smile at Ron's phobia with monkeys. The very thought of smiling fought against everything she stood for in the past half hour. Kim was supposed to be mad at Ron, not giggle at the drawings of monkey and bananas that filled the page, but the humor pushed past rage– barely.

A small warm smile appeared below her twitchy nose.

"Ok so maybe I've haven't been totally fair with Ron," she questioned with the anger inside dying out; "I just want to know why hasn't he written anything about me? I deserve to be written in here," ok Kim wasn't angry anymore but her voice portrayed an arrogant attitude, "Just tell me already Ron, where is my page?"

That's all Kim wanted, a single page just for her was that so hard to ask? A nice page with some beautiful words describing her like Ron had done for the Tara Monique and even Bonnie.

She turned the page carelessly already reading the title without really paying attention to it.

**Log Date 23 – **Not So Happy Halloween…

_I don't know what's worse being captured by Drakken, Shego, and Duff Killigan on Halloween night or being lied to by my best friend._

_How can I trust anyone when my best friend lied to me, and for what a party? She could've just told me I would've understood, but instead she had to go and lie to me. What did she think was going to happen? Did Kim think I would abandon her, over a party? Of course not! At least that's what I know, but to her she thought differently. You think after 10 years of friendship she could expect more from me...but no she doesn't._

_And that hurts a lot. Sigh I can't believe it, I wrote about my feeling again even when I said I was going to anymore. Still it felt good to let it…I mean write it all down. Whatever! Now if you would excuse me I'm going to go find some time to kill for the next month…after all I doubt I could trust my best friend to be besides me right now. _

_If she is even my best friend at all…_

**Log Date 23 –** End.

And there it was the page Kim had been looking for. She found an entire page all for herself and in all didn't make her feel any better. Nope it just destroyed the small smile she had, impaling it over and over again until nothing remained except a frown. A very sad smirk that itself shivered the teen girl's bones to the core. Her vibrant outside were swallowed away with too her sapping strength in her arms and legs.

The book fill limp in her hands falling on top of her stomach, directly on Ron's ruffled red jersey.

A single tear escaped the imprisonment of her eyes and trailed slowly down her cheek; falling down onto the pages she just finished reading. Then another fell and another. Many tears fell as she silently cried failing to cover the book or her eyes. Her arms lay limp so all she could do was allow the tears to freely flow off her face and onto the page.

This time Kim wasn't strong enough to maintain her composure, not even for a Possible.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Some pretty emotional stuff here…Damn I love writing, but I despise English Class- Go Figure.

You know what, I love the writing style I've chosen to use to write this fun tale. So why not, I'm going to use the same writing style for the rest of my stories and also revise many of my old unfinished ones!

What do you readers have to say about that!

**P.S.** I have yet to be 'Flamed' and I dare someone to be my first flamer. And don't let it be so random 'Oh your story sucks,' type of flame, really put everything you've got into it!


	6. Misleading Flavor

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

**~ Misleading Flavor ~**

Drip by drip, small droplets of tears fell aimlessly splashing across the surface of Ron's diary, covering the page in little reminders of the girl's misdeeds. She made no sound, Kim only cried silently as she felt her voice constrict in her own throat. All she could muster up were the damn tears that showed no signs in stopping, the auburn girl didn't even bother to try and calm herself- she felt she didn't deserve to.

**Log Date 23** – Not so Happy Halloween…

The last line for that **Log Date** haunter her…_If she is even my best friend at all…_

Chocking, the auburn girl fell uncomfortably back against the beanbag chair, her ruffled red mane scattering in every direction; her petite arms lied limp, uncaringly forgotten on her fuzzy crimson floor, but she didn't care. All she cared about- was her best friend, Ron.

"I'm sorry," she lightly mumbled, her eyes shut closed and still very fresh tears trailed down her face, "For everything Ron, I wa-wasn't a very good best friend," she gently wiped away a tear from eye, and slowly she crawled into a more closed up position clutching the book firmer to her body, "I wasn't even a good friend…"

**…**

Ann later that evening walked into her daughter's bedroom ready to discuss various matters when she was met with a startling surprise. Upon entering she found Kim crawled up together on her violet beanbag chair, unkemptly asleep. Kimmie had yet to change or even attempted to get her day started. Instead her daughter was soundly snoring away all snuggled up together on the little makeshift bed only wearing Ron's crimson shirt as an warmth of protection and in her hands…

Wait what was Kimberly holding in her hands?

Ann turned her head to get a better view, but the object refused to reveal itself, she couldn't see what was in Kimberly's hands, and curiously she quietly strolled over tip toeing across the room trying to not wake Kim. Each step she took closer to her daughter the more Ann could see her daughter's face- and the signs of dried up tear marks she had.

Dried up tears?

Why did Kim have dried tear stains? And what was in her hands all clutched up together, did it have something to do with it? Ann wondered as she finally stood before the sleeping teen. Cautiously she bended over trying to grab the object in her daughter's hands, but the slightest movement she pushed upon the object caused Kim to stir in her sleep.

"Er…Ron…" Kim trailed tossing and turning before bringing the object even closer to her body, leaving no chance for Ann to grab it away from her daughter's hold now, but Ann wasn't focused on that, she was focused on Kim's tired reaction, her daughter's last odd word, or better yet name.

"Ron?" Ann wondered.

Ron? Did Kimberly just say Ron, her best friend while sleeping? She was dreaming of her best friend? The idea raised a skeptical eyebrow from the older auburn woman, whose gears only continued to turn faster. First Kim was unhappy, then happy, next angry, and now from what Ann could tell was miserable from Ron's absence. Those were weird factors to consider and let's not forget all about Kim's strange behavior as well, which included sleeping in the middle of day at random.

Missing your best friend was one thing, but this? This was entirely something different, and new.

Standing back up, a few thoughts banged ferociously against Ann's head with one clearly banging harder than the rest. And the thought wasn't a good one; instead it was bad, majorly bad! And she really hoped that wasn't what was going on with her daughter and her best friend.

Best friend? She wasn't even entirely sure if she could believe those words anymore, or her daughter for that matter.

Staring down at Kim, Ann wanted to wake her daughter up and confront her so badly, but she withheld every urge in her body to do so. For now she would let Kimberly rest, from what she could tell Kim really needed it.

Tip toeing out grimly, the older auburn girl looked back one more time at the sleeping figure that was her daughter. She worried- for Kimberly's sake and hoped she wasn't right. Lightly closing the trapdoor, Ann stubbornly headed towards where James was ready to talk.

'Sigh'

**…**

If the rumbling in her stomach hadn't have bothered her, Kim wouldn't have found herself waking up from her already fading dream. Fluttering her eyes open slowly, she let out a suppressed yawn, as she stretched every muscle in her body. That was the last time she planned to fall asleep on the beanbag chair she mentally noted.

Rubbing her neck the auburn teen girl looked down, moving a few of her unkempt bangs. As she looked down her sleepy eyes spotted Ron's diary lying on her chest, and within moments all the negative thoughts that she forgotten completely clouded her mind.

_If she is even my best friend at all…_

Kim sulked, Ron was right, what kind of best friend would steal their supposed best friend's diary, no one that's who. No wondered Ron never completely trusted her; she never gave him any reason to. For all she knew he probably one time did trust her completely, but that didn't matter now.

Letting her shoulders fall just like her smile, Kim gently closed the journal before hiding it underneath her pillow. She wondered what she could do to apologize to him when, 'Grrr,' her stomach rumbled in protest.

The auburn girl looked down and sighed in defeat, she was so an emotional eater.

Slumping across her room she headed downstairs and right towards the kitchen, like she had done earlier only this time miserable rather than fuming. Reaching the kitchen she headed straight for the fridge and pulled out a piece of last night's dinner along side with some of today's breakfast leftovers that Ron usually polished off for them. Kim also went for the half gallon of soda beside it all, in all she had a lot of food in her small arms, as she placed each onto the table.

Sitting herself down, Kim immediately reached for the leftover pieces of bacon and began munching on them, while she too added some of the vegetables from the night before into the mix. Kim weakly munched on the contents with one arm supporting her head, while taking a quick drink from the cold drink, not even bothering to get a glass.

The entire time her eyes were still scarred with dried tears and her posture was frail, even her hair's shine withered like the once smile that always brightened up everyone's day.

As she slowly chewed away Kim considered what to do next in order to fix her friendship with Ron. Ideas popped into her head but would quickly deflate as fast they came, they weren't very good ideas. In fact the only idea she could muster up was to be bluntly honest to her best friend hoping he wouldn't be too mad at her.

Honesty was the best policy, an easy lesson that Kim was going to have to learn the hard way.

And all the while, she ate away the food without rest with a very concerned Ann watching from the corner of the neighbored room. Her mother was spying on Kim and what she saw was a depressed teenage girl who looked exhausted and was consuming an above average amount quantities of food, especially for Kim.

No longer able to stand in the side lines anymore Ann walked in coughing Kim's name a bit to get her daughter's attention, "Kimberly?" She calls out scrunching up her hands together against her chest.

"I miss Ron," she mumbles softly, a bit too softly for her mother's ears. Kim didn't even bother to turn around to meet her mother's gaze, she only continued on eating not caring if Ann saw in her state of depression.

"What did you say sweetie?" Ann asked Kim who abruptly stops eating.

The moment lasted short, but to Ann, waiting for her Kim's response felt like a lifetime. Getting up from the chair, Kim stood there shivering and back turned to her mother, maybe she could tell her about the problem? Ann would understand…wouldn't she? Then again what if she didn't?

The idea haunted her.

Clenching her fist together, Kim turned around to look at Ann who gasped in surprise. The teen looked worst than what she remember seeing earlier, her emerald eyes were filled with dullness, the shivering all around her told she wasn't well, and her hair's shine was burnt out. Kim looked like a ghost of her former self.

With her motherly instincts taking over Ann went up to hug Kimberly, but instead Kim moved passed her, and trails off to her room, "I miss Ron," she cries passing her mother, her shoulders fell weak and her footsteps ghostly.

This time Ann heard what she said, as she stood there with her arms wide opened ready to embrace her but instead got nothing but lifeless air. She missed him? Kim missed him? What happened to hating him? Ann looked at the food Kim ate- she basically finished it all off.

The gears in Ann's head this time start turning at full speed.

Turning around Ann finally concluded…it was time to have a serious talk with her daughter.

Inside her room Kim went across her bed and reached for the diary safely tucked away under her pillow. She pulled out the damn book that has been causing her nothing but problems ever since she secret borro– no it wasn't secret borrowing, she stole it! She stole it was as simple as that!

Dropping the book down on the bed Kim's eyes bolded up, "I will give this back to Ron and do whatever it takes to regain his trust…I have to," Hmph so some of her fiery attitude stilled remained inside her.

'Really,' Kim blinked, oh no, 'Well if you're going to return it I can't stop, but why don't you continue read–

"No! I won't listen to you anymore," cried Kim as she began covering her ears and shaking her head in protest, she even shut her eyes hoping to drown out the voice, "You've cause me nothing but trouble and I want you to go away!"

A small chuckling sound echoed off in her head, a sound that she couldn't ignore no matter how hard she tried to deny it, 'Kimberly I'm only here because you've made me."

A small fire started to burned inside the depths of Kim, ignited her inner passion, "I did not make you," she screeched in her room- alone, "I would never–

'Oh really,' challenged the voice, 'Then why did you take Ron's diary? Hmm answer me that why don't you?'

"Because you made me," yelled Kim feeling victorious over the argument.

'Really I made you,' the voice sounded sarcastically shocked, 'I made you pick up his diary and I made you open it and I made you lie to your family? That was all me?'

Kim threw her fist up, "Yes, that was all you! Why else would I take Ron's diary! I wasn't planning at first to take it until you showed up and made me!"

'Exactly Kimberly,' Kim stopped, what was it talking about, 'You weren't planning on taking it before, but believe me you wanted to so bad,' laughing, maniacal laughing surrounded Kim, it bounced off the walls from every direction, but in truth the room was dead silent, 'So badly in fact you created me! You created me so that so you could take his diary and not feel bad for doing it! You created me to avoid feeling guilty!'

The auburn hero blinked in surprise as she fell limp on her knees, failing to find the strength to get up.

'Face it Kimberly you created me in order for someone to persuade you to do things you wouldn't normally do,' Kim felt her skin get cold, 'Funny thing about voices in your head Kimberly that's all they are…voices in your head.'

The voice started to die off fading into the darkest.

'And in the end…you stole the diary not me…you got no one to blame…but yourself…'

The auburn girl shook violently; she wrapped her arms around her body feeling cold all over. The voice- no Kim was right. It was all her fault, she stole the diary, no one else made her, it was all her! Unbelievably shaken, Kim used an enormous amount of stamina to just lift herself off the floor; she even used the bed to help herself.

When she finally got up she stared down onto Ron's diary. She had many mixed feelings, but one thing was for sure she needed to do the right thing, the thing Kim Possible world hero would do. Feeling her resolve shaken Kim reached out for the book ready to return it when she heard her trapdoor creak open.

Her eyes shot out wide open, if someone saw Ron's…oh no!

"Kimberly it's your parents we need to talk young lady," her mother told with James right behind her. They entered her room staring at her with two mixed emotions, Ann seemed worried while James strangely stern with his arms crossed.

Kim smiled sheepishly with the diary safely tucked underneath Ron's red jersey, "Talk about what mom," she asked forcing a smile.

Ann saw right through the smile, heck even James could see past it for a dense father.

"Kimmie club is there anything you want to talk about school missions...Ron?" Asked James staring and judging ever movement made by her daughter. Kim squirmed under her dad's gaze.

The teen could feel her heart pounding against her chest, she knew that there was no way of avoiding this conversation, and with her previous 'conversation' Kim felt emotionally drained already. She didn't know if she could handle another talk, and a talk especially about Ron.

"R-Ron," she faked mussed unknowingly speeding her voice, "Ron! What do we need to talk about Ron for? Ron's peachy! Ron's ok there's nothing to–

Kim stopped when she saw Ann sat right beside her on her bed and grabbing her hands with hers. She looked at her daughter dead in the eyes, worried beyond belief.

The auburn woman sighed, "Kimmie," she paused forcing the next few words, "Are you pregnant?"

* * *

**Author Notes:** Can't someone give poor Kimberly a break? Being a teenage girl can't be easy?

I had to up the rating in this story to 'T' because I figured kids shouldn't read the emotional trauma Kim went through, not at least until they go through it.

Sorry for using lots of description in this chapter but I really wanted to convey Kim's emotions in this chapter. Don't worry lots and lots of wordplay in the next chapter.


	7. Rotten Smell

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

**~ Rotten Smell ~**

Kim stopped when she saw Ann sat right beside her on her bed and grabbing her hands with hers. She looked at her daughter dead in the eyes, worried beyond belief.

The auburn woman sighed, "Kimmie," she paused forcing the next few words, "Are you pregnant?"

**…**

**…**

**…**

What did her mom just say? Are you pregnant? Pregnant, really? Why would her mother even bother asking such a ridiculous question? And why were they looking at her so unscrupulously? Oh wait! They were waiting for her response that's why.

Kim had came to that conclusion in what felt like a heartbeat but in reality, her parents had been staring at her suspiciously for a few minutes now, looking at their almost slack jaw daughter. And every minute they had waited, kept bashing a nail in Kim's makeshift coffin.

"Kimberly," her focus shot from Ann's voice, Kim jumped a bit from her mother's touch on her shoulder, how long had they've been waiting for her answer, "Are…You..Pregnant," Ann asked again applying a small amount of force between her fingers.

The Possible girl felt the sudden grip, and wasn't sure how to answer, she looked at her dad whose gaze hadn't changed the slightest, and then back to her mother's who to was still the same. Many thoughts floated endlessly past her mind, but one easily stuck, why would she be pregnant?

"Mom," already Ann bit her lip from the softness of Kim's voice, this wasn't a very good start, "Why would I be pregnant," Kim questioned expecting to see a sign of relief from her mom but was morally surprised to see her look more tweaked than before.

"Don't even try to lie to us young lady!" The magnitude of her voice vibrated the room almost, and Kim screeched falling back a smidge on her bed. Where had that come from? When she recovered small strands of her red locks blocked parts of her view of her angry mother. Blocked or shielded she hadn't yet decided.

Kimberly then noticed the intensity of Ann's dark blue ocean eyes, the shallowness of them caused a deep unforgiving drowning feeling that surrounded her entire body, and it even made the girl feel constricted. Her mother's eyes…could be as cold as the ocean. She's just never noticed until now.

Definitely shielded by the way,

Kim lightly scrunched up, "W-why would I-I even be ly-lying to you guys," great the stumbling on her own fragile words only made her look guiltier for a crime she hadn't the pleasure of committing.

Ann's dark ocean eyes narrowed.

"What did I just say about lying youn–

"I'm not lying," Kim cut in yelling almost. She had risen off the bed but kept one arm tucked below her stomach, still hiding Ron's diary underneath his jersey, and away from her parents' current judging gazes. Tired and nervous she may have been with her earlier 'battle,' but she was not about to be blamed for something she had not been involved with.

The sudden cut in finally gave James enough of a reason to jump in, "Kimmie-cub," Kim turned to see her father's not yet changed expression, "Calm down," he asked seriously yet calmly to his heavy breathing daughter.

Under her dad's strong gaze and demands Kim slowly calmed down her exhausted nerves. Why, why couldn't she just get a small break today? First the log entry, then her damn inner voice struggles, and now this! Honestly since when did her life become drama central?

"Don't worry," her father smiled with his eyebrows twitching vigorously, blood rushed out his gripping hands as his fingers almost turned white from the force alone, "I won't hurt Ronald if he got you pregnant...I just want to send him to the moon…forever…with no food…or water…and quite possibly…near a black hole," he breathed slowly, so slowly, "But other than that Kimmie-cub I'm fine totally fine...just-stay-calm."

The auburn girl's heart skipped a beat. Her dad being angry was one thing, but him being totally nonchalantly calm almost scared her to death.

Calmed as far as a teenage girl could be under the respected sitch, she looked back to her mother slyly wondering, "Why do you guys think I would be pregnant," she wondered as Ann's deep drowning stare fell a bit.

Ann stared at Kim's bed for a moment till her daughter finally got the hint and sat down beyond stressed. However Ann continued to look at her the same, not softening a nudge anymore, James too. Waiting, Kim twiddled her fingers hoping for to answer already so she could–

"Well Kimberly Ann," whoa Kim was in deep waters now. Ann paced back and forth in her room with James never taking his eyes off Kimberly, "Let's look at the facts," facts, what facts? "First you slept in this morning then–

"Wait! So I slept in this morning that doesn't mean–

Ann stomped her foot shutting Kim up, "Don't interrupt me," Kim nodded lowering her head, "Second I've noticed your _unusual_ eating habits," Kim wanted to rebuttal but the glare from her mother kept her lips sealed, "You've eaten more food in the past couple hours then you normally do in a day."

Ann then paused right in front of Kim with James moving right beside her. Kim felt like a child guilty of lying. She couldn't find an opening to defend herself.

"And finally," the auburn teen raised her eyebrows, "Your…unusual mood swings that involve around–

"Ronald," even her dad was adding to the conversation. When was it her turn to defend herself, she wondered clutching the diary closer to her body, damn with her arms wrapped around her stomach she wasn't doing a good job looking innocent that was for sure. Sigh, anything is possible for a Possible after all.

"Wait," there's was no way Kim planned for this to become a one sided conversation, if she was under trial she was damn well going to defend herself, even against the strict glare from her parents, "Clue me in here…what unusual mood swings with Ron are you talking about?"

Huffing, Ann raised one finger, "Well what about yesterday? First you weren't hungry at all, you just looked all depressed and then I come in your room to find you wearing Ron's favorite shirt," she paused, "As a sleeping shirt," Ann then grabbed a corner of Ron's shirt that Kim wore, "Your even wearing it right now!" It was one thing after another.

Kim pulled Ann's hand away from Ron's shirt. A skeptical eyebrow rose at the teen girl's actions. Great she had nothing to say and just got herself to look guiltier? What else could possible go wrong.

"Then," James's turn, "For breakfast you scarf down the food so fast I barely had time to ask you about _Ronald_," Kim blinked, there was that same venom she remembered hearing from her dad earlier that morning, "But from what I could tell…you were quite happy to be talking about him, very _good _I might add." The memory of Kim saying Ron was 'good...very good,' came flooding back at her like a tidal wave against a shore.

Perfect another point to add to her already losing game.

Ready, her parents crossed their arms not faulting even a little. Kim only wrapped her arms tighter around her waist failing to find the exact words, or in fact any words she could muster up to fight back. Instead she sweated underneath their burning words. Then add in the fact her overall appearance was a complete mess.

"Do we even need to discuss your angry mood and miserable attitude from a few hour ago," they had that too? What else could they possibly have to use against her? Kim shook her head waiting for her parent's next choice of action, but when they didn't do anything the teen figured it was her time to try to attack back.

"That doesn't mean I'm pregnant with Ron's baby!" The girl shouted, maybe a bit too loud for her comfort. To bad it did nothing to her mom or dad, "Just cause I ate a lot more today, sleep more, and sorta miss Ron–

"Sorta," Ann scoffed causing Kim to stiffen, "Last I remembered, you said you missed him," Kim opened her mouth to interject but, "And you were on the verge of tears I might add," she then closed it, "You had looked absolutely miserable without him, like your world had crumbled without him being there," Points, so many damn points were being made here, and little by little the teen was pushed back into a corner by the last people she ever expected to be pushed by in her entire life.

"So let's go over the facts again, ok Kimmie-cub," it wasn't really a choice but a demand instead, "First you sleep a lot more," only cause she felt exhausted from her emotional baggage, "Then you've been eating a lot more lately," so it was a crime to be an emotional eater? Looks like teen hero Kim Possible has some new villains to round up. "And finally your 'ahem' feelings about _Ronald_," There's that venom again.

Sitting on her bed, Kim truly did not know how to respond to all that. The eating, the mood swings, and the weird sleeping schedule she had recently adopted really in fact did point to pregnancy- at least to the highly judgmental that was a parent, it did. It was a simple misunderstanding really, all she had to do was tell her parents she had done all that stuff because she stole Ron's diary no big right? Wrong yes big, yes big indeed.

"Now I'm gonna ask you again Kimberly Ann," beats of sweat damped the shirt Kim cringed to so closely. The diary was only a small thread boundary away from her parents view, "Are...You...Pregnant?" Oh no the question came back what was a teen hero to do? Then Ann's sudden mean demeanor vanished and was re-welcomed back with her sympathetic look. Where was this look throughout this entire trial? "And if your not," what a second choice, "then what's wrong?"

Looking down with small glistens of hope shining in her dull emerald eyes, Kimberly could feel her mind beginning to feel at ease. A second choice! There was second choice on the table and all she had to do was tell the truth. The horrible sitch was going to solve it– Wait a minute? Tell the truth? And swoosh, there's goes her nice but short moment of peace.

Tell the truth?

Could she do it?

She looked up eying her parents, and clutching the diary still underneath Ron's crimson jersey. They stood there- waiting for an answer. How would she, could she, did she even want to– sigh the problem only continued to get worse. Did Kim really want to tell her parents of her apparent misdeeds she had committed, her a teen hero doing the wrong thing on purpose how wrong and cliche would that sound to them. How would they react? Angry probably, disappointment absolutely.

Kim really wanted time to think this over. To bad she had no time at all to do so. The more she waited the more she knew the guiltier she would look. Feeling unbelievably tired all Kimberly wanted to do was lie down and sleep, her body kept screaming at her to nod off, but she couldn't not just yet.

Tired mixed with emotional trauma and a dash of guilt has finally reached it's critical point for the teen girl and she was left with one choice. It was now or never, with now being the better choice for the auburn haired hero.

Time for Kim Possible to chose, between either telling the truth and feel the burden be lifted off her shoulders, or lie and fall down into a path of mistakes and regrets. Tell the truth and face the consequences of her actions or lie and only continue to tangle herself up in the web she had fell in. The choice was hers to make.

Swallowing hard, Kim clutched the diary even firmer, pressing it hard against her bare fatigued stomach.

**...**

Stretching a few of his muscles in the living room, James casually strolled over to the phone getting ready to call the Stoppable from their trip to the Grand Canyon, "I can't believe it Ann," James stated astonished as he picked up the receiver punching in the numbers to Jean's phone.

Sitting in the kitchen, Ann carelessly pushed the food from Kim's earlier meal back and forth with a fork, "Neither can I James," she too was astonished, but having motherly instincts, she was somewhat prepared for this.

Waiting for the other line to pick up he joined her at the table, "This whole time, Kimmie..." the line continued to ring with no answer but for James's sake he hoped the problem could be avoided for a bit longer.

"Yes I know James," the auburn woman smiled weakly at her husband who too returned the same weak smile, "At least now we know the truth."

Nodding, the rocket scientist rubbed his fingers through his salt and pepper hair still waiting for the other line to pick up. His small smile died and grimly replaced it with a downed smirk, "I just still can't believe it...our little Kimmie-cub pregnant."

**...**

Snoring away in her shallow room, Kim huddled her body, wrapping her soft delicate figure around her pillow completely exhausted, her blanket spread over her legs to better appear needing something to hold while she slept, but in reality she hid Ron's diary beneath the soft layer of protection and warmth.

Ok so Kim had chosen to lie.

* * *

**Author Notes: **So the lying continues...

How the hell are Mr and Mrs Stoppable going to take on a 'Fake Pregnancy' that involves Ronald and Kimberly?

Ok maybe this a bit heavily dialogue coordinated but oh well! Next chapter will be an even amount of both don't you worry.

**P.S. **I'm sorry for my chapters only being around 2400 words, I know I'm normally a higher word count writer but I thought this would be easier to enjoy and write.


	8. Succulent Envy

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

**~ Succulent ****Envy ~**

So I choose to lie, does that make me a bad person?

Maybe?

Oh well what's done is done...damn,

Slumped tiredly on her bed, Kimberly ran her weary hands through her dreary unkempt reddish hair that buried her gloomy face away from the dullness of her room. She had awoken the next day and the memories came rushing towards her in wave of guilt she couldn't stand up to. At first Kim really hoped it all was a bad terrible dream, but her small optimism was quickly crushed when she felt the rough exterior of Ron's diary on her bare petite stomach.

Sigh,

Depressed and ashamed with her arms and feet both scrunched up together, Kim looked up barely seeing past her messy bangs, but she saw enough- enough to see Ron's diary lying untouched on the other side of her bed, mocking her.

'It's your fault…'

The auburn teen shut her eyes wincing in emotional pain as she hugged her body closer, reburying her head away from the book that caused all the problems she had up till now.

'…It's your fault…'

"Go away," she whispered nudging her head a tad trying to ignore the annoying voice that constricted her.

'…It's your fault,' again the small whispering voice vanished leaving Kim alone, well more alone, all by herself in the empty room, just her and no one else, except maybe Ron's Diary. Ron's diary? Brushing a few strands of her hair away she stared back at the source of her troubles, and Kim could only imagine what her parents were thinking saying…doing.

Probably preparing to talk with the Stoppables obviously, she thought answering her own question, but not enjoying the answer she got. Before the girl would know it she would be faced with the biggest sitch of her life- Telling her best friend that she stole his diary.

The girl's fingers pulled tightly on Ron's jersey she had yet to remove; Kim couldn't find it in herself to take off the familiar and comforting garment, fearing after today it might be all she would have left of her best friend. And strangely she had grown accustom to wearing it, wearing his crimson jersey to her just felt right.

It was a strange feeling but she liked it.

Sighing, Kim slowly crawled off the bed and trailed across her bed until she stood beside his diary. Slowly her fingers trailed the rigged edges of Ron's journal. Really what was up with the cover it was totally unnecessary and weird. A simple small smile edged on the corner of her face, Ron too was weird that's what she first liked about him.

And probably would miss most from him as well.

Sulking again, Kim sat back on her bed grabbing the diary and placing the memoir on her lap. Her fingers gently traced the edges as she stared out her spacious bedroom window. Gazing out her room it appeared the sun was preparing to set across the horizon. Wow, she had spent am entire day and a half day sulking hasn't she? Oh well it didn't matter anymore after all she had bigger problems that practically missing out an entire day, like–

"Kimberly," startled yet again the teen girl abruptly pushed the diary off her lap as she jumped from the bed standing all nervously. Damn her mother's voice could rival that of Monique's whenever a sale at Club Banana happened.

Pushing the trapdoor to Kim's room open Ann's head popped up peering around until her eyes rested on Kimberly, then they focused on her with deep intensity. It's not like her mother had yet to even think about forgiving Kimberly for getting herself into something so stupid.

The teen girl smiled nervously at her mother with her heart race rapidly increasing, Ann only narrowed her eyes more, "Kimberly," she spoke slowly, "Ron and his family will be here in a few minutes so be downstairs soon," demanded Ann daring her to argue.

Kim simply nodded scared. Pouting her lip Ann took one last glance at the Ron's jersey her daughter was wearing. Sigh how did things come to this? Closing the trapdoor she disappeared leaving Kim alone again her room.

As soon as the trapdoor had shut Kim effortlessly fell back on her bed with her arms and hair laid out carelessly against the soft sheets. She shut her eyes fearing the very near future not wanting to confront Ron at all. All the emotional stress she had taken in did not sit well with her and her state of mind she questioned as well. Plus what would happen after she told Ron the truth also made her feel uneasy in the inside. Overall in the next few minutes her life would be crashing down and because she took Ron's diary...

Ron's diary!

Opening her eyes widely Kim sat up swiftly looking around for the misplaced journal. She forgot that she dropped the book when her mother came in to 'warn' her. Not seeing the book anywhere on the bed, she quickly stood up and saw the book sprawled across the floor. She must have dropped it when her mother came to check on her, lucky for her Ann didn't see it, or was it unlucky? What would of have happened if Ann did see the diary? Would her mom have asked what that was? Could she have helped Kim in her time of need? Maybe she could've pulled Kimberly out of this dark maze she got herself lost in. Maybe, just maybe.

"I screwed up big time," Kim weakly mumbled as she walked to pick up the diary, "I pretty much doomed my friendship with Ron, destroyed the trust my parents had in me, and now I think I'm going crazy," she stopped before picking up the diary hoping for someone to respond to her, but she realized she was alone in the room again, "Yup definitely going crazy."

Being so caught up in her turmoil the teen girl hadn't realized the diary was left open to some random page until she had literally picked up the book to see the words etched across on the page.

**Log Date 49 – **Yori-san…

_I've met the most badical girl today_–

No! Kim looked away from the **Log Date **refusing to read anymore. Every time she looked in this damn book it would cause her nothing but problems, even if she was curious to see what Ron wrote about this Yori-san. The teen hero blinked, Yori-San? Who was this Yori-san, how come she can't recall ever meeting some girl name Yori, and when did Ron meet her?

Her grip on the book tightened as her fingers pressed down on the paper, the same curious feeling began to overcome her, but she closed her eyes wincing in some sort of pain. This time- this time she won't let temptation sway her emotions, she couldn't not this time.

Yori…Yori…Yori…Yori!

Arg! The name of the unknown female pounded against the girl's skull as she tried to push the book as far away as her hands would let her, which really wasn't that far at all. In fact the book hovered across from her unwanted gaze with the **Log Date **just begging to be read.

"No," she whined with her arms shaking barely holding onto the book. Kim really wanted to drop the book, but a tiny fraction of her wanted to read the **Log Date** which was the only reason the book was still held in her weak arms. The teen girl gritted her teeth, curse her teenage girl curiosity!

Fighting all the urges in her body Kim was slowly but most definitely closing the book with her eyes still closed. Halfway done the girl sighed, curiosity be damned! And for once she felt better, she beat her temptation and–

'Peak-a-boo!'

Kim's eye fluttered open to the familiar and unexpected voice, and when she did her gaze fell back on diary page. How did the diary happen to move right in front of her face she would never know but this time she didn't have the will power to look away, 'Your welcome Kimberly,' the voice echoed already disappearing back into the recesses of her mind. The girl bit her lips as her eyes just noticed the sketch of what appeared to be a flower of some kind right beside unknown girl's name.

**Log Date 49 **– Yori-san…

_I've met the most badical girl today, well err yesterday ahh it doesn't matter. What matters is she is beyond radical even Rufus likes her. Her name is Yori but here in Yamanouchi everyone address her by Yori-san. Lucky for me she seems to be ok with me calling her Yori, at least I hope so as she is always giggling at my 'American Style Jokes' sigh sometimes I don't get women, but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying to talk to them! Hm Yori she's just so beautiful that it makes me want to write a poem and even if it's not for homework either. You know what I think I will...  
_

_Flowers don't compare_

_The Lotus is flawed to her_

_Yori is Beauty_

_Hmm for my first __Haiku I kinda liked it…well I mean my first Haiku was during English class but 'gulp' don't make me relive that day! Still I would write poetry any day for Yori she's just so badical!_

**Log Date 49 – **End.

Poetry? Ron wrote poetry? Her best friend who follows the so called 'rules' of relationships wrote poetry for this unknown girl…and all Kim got was a damn page that made her feel guilty! Kim didn't notice her emotional mood swings once again take hold of her again, as the auburn girl was too busy bashing the book against her bed sheets over and over again with small fits of anger burning in her eyes.

Looks like her dense emotions had once again grabbed a hold on her as she tried burn the book with an intense glare. First Ron meets some random girl called Yori at some place called Yamanouchi then he writes–

Wait, Yamanouchi? What was Yamanouchi, she wondered as small traces of her envy started to withered. Kim paused both her bashing and teeth gritting for she was too busy trying to ever recall of Ron ever mentioning of going to some place called Yamanouchi before. But the sad fact was he never did, and that felt like a creeping feeling on the teen girl, she couldn't quite describe the feeling yet, but it was majorly familiar.

"What the heck is Yamanouchi," Kim asked looking at the diary figuring the answer may be somewhere within the pages. She blankly recalled Mr. Barkin talking about this school exchange program about some school or whatever. And she was totally into it until some guy named Hirotaka burst through the school doors with his sweet motorcycle, cool looking hair, and the rest was...uh a blur.

Without really thinking of the consequences she flipped back a page ready to flip back many more but the page before had the answer she was looking for.

**Log Date 48 – **Badical Secret Ninja School...Yamanouchi!

_So apparently when they say that the exchange program was going to send me to a different school in Japan they seemed to have forgot to mention to me that I would be going to a SECRET NINJA SCHOOL! Oh-oh do not even get me started for trying to get there! I had to climb up a freakin mountain- a mountain! Honestly what poor service! It was pure monkey related torture I tell you, Rufus nods with me._

_But then when I got to the school it was the last thing I would have expected to see…ever._

_A SECRET NINJA SCHOOL! I was sent to a secret ninja school in Japan so of course it was badical! I met so many ninjas there and even met some old dude by the name of Sensei he was coolio! I was sent there for my mystical monkey powers blah blah blah I don't fully remember why, but it was still radical._

_Everything was blast…well except for the master lunch lady I mean seriously she's just like the one at Middleton are they sisters or something?! _

_Well back to what I was saying…While there I learned some cool ninja moves and stuff so did Rufus. I even learned that I could call this cool blade called the Lotus Blade…_

…

_Sorry I talk while I write and now the Lotus Blade appeared in my room sigh and it hit my new videogame great just great. Rufus shrugs at me of course. Now I got to send this blade back to Sensei just my luck. _

_Sigh,_

_Well if you would excuse me I got to see if the post office would send a sword through the mail…and while I'm at it I guess I'll stop by and get another Zombie Mayhem game- again._

_P.S. Secret Ninja School Booyah!_

**Log Date 48 – **End.

Kim stopped, she didn't know how to intake all the information all at once. First Ron went to a secret ninja school that he didn't tell her about, then he met this _girl _he didn't tell her about, he wrote poetry about said girl, and he kept this all a secret…from her!

Anger, pure unrestrained rage screamed out the pores on her body. Sweat literally dripped down her neck from the intense heat the teen released and within seconds the crimson jersey she wore started to cling to her body. Her eyes once dull burned with an intense fury that normally was reserved for super villains but this time was being released on the simple thought of her best friend.

How could he? How could Ron just…arg! It wasn't just this Kim was fuming over. No! It was everything! First he writes about Tara and Monique in a nice way, ok fine no big, then he wrote about Bonnie her arch rival that hurt a little, but he kept a secret from her about a secret ninja school and some girl he met there…that he wrote poetry for!

Kim could feel her breathing becoming shallow.

Now the girl remembered what the feeling she had earlier felt like. Betrayed, Kim felt Ron had stabbed her in the back. They were best friends and her blond friend had a secret from her and you don't keep any secrets from your best friends! Sure the diary thing was fair an all considering she had her own, but other than that no secrets should've been kept from her.

Kim honestly felt hurt,

Maybe she would of liked some poetry or some nice words written about her, bit nope Ron didn't do any sort of that.

"Kimberly," there's her mother's voice again calling her name from downstairs. The teen girl turned gripping the book in her hand, "Ron and his parents are here young lady!"

The girl blinked, Ron was here? Right now? In her house! How dare he!

Narrowing her emerald eyes while closing the book but not even considering letting it go, she trudges over to her trapdoor before opening it hastily with much unneeded force. Kim stomps on each step going downstairs with her arms close to her sides a book in one hand and the other balled into a fist. She continues to walk down until she sees Ron's face with both his and her family all in the living room staring at her inconspicuously.

The teen hero stops with one foot planted on the ground and the other on the last step. She lifts her free hand pointing directly at the confused blond. Kim didn't care how she looked to everyone she was too busy being blinded by rage to care.

"RON!"

* * *

**Author Notes: **Sigh, Ron didn't do anything and yet he is still going to feel the wrath of a heated redhead. Gotta say I wouldn't want to be in that guys shoes right now.

Sorry for posting the chapter a bit early College is getting crazy and I got other things on my plate to worry about, so yea enjoy one day early.


	9. Unsatisfying Experience

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

**~ Unsatisfying Experience ~**

The teen hero stops with one foot planted on the ground and the other on the last step. She lifts her free hand pointing directly at the confused blond. Kim didn't care how she looked to everyone she was too busy being blinded by rage to care.

"RON!"

Freeze-frame!

Let's rewind a few minutes back to before Kim came down all majorly tweaked and what not and see what Ron Stoppable was thinking about a few minutes before.

At least 2 minutes ago,

Driving back from the Grand Canyon the Stoppables were ever so closing in on the Possible house and were dreading the trip all the way, well except for Ron of course he was currently busy leaning over from the back seat to try to get his parents to spill.

"So explain to me again why we left the Grand Canyon early," asked Ron who still wasn't entirely sure to either be grateful for the early departure or concerned and edgy considering his 'unique' life. Being the side kick to the world's hero Kim Possible didn't excuse him from emergency crisis or provide him with any community service hours either.

His father Dean sighed gripping the steering wheel firmer, he didn't take his eyes off the road but fought the urge to, "Because son apparently there's an emergency at the Possible house and James and Ann said we needed to come by right away before they told what it was," he lied to his son, Dean and Jean perfectly knew well what the issue was but didn't have heart to tell him, even if it was his and Kimberly's fault.

Ron huffed annoyed, "Yea but if it was such a serious problem Kim or Wade would've called me on their communicator or something," he waited but neither of his parents responded to his point.

Raising a skeptical brow the blond peered over to his mother who apparently as well avoided his gaze as well. Hmph sucks being in the back seat sometimes. Groaning a bit he fell back letting his hand brush through his unkempt hair as the other hand rested lazily on his lap.

Sighing hard Ron shut his eyes, "This better not be another 'This is our way of telling you' moments again mom and dad," he remarked a little restless not noticing the sudden low gasp from his mother.

Remaining silent for the next minute they had finally arrived at the Possible house already dreading even going in, all except the blond of course. Without even muttering a word to their son they all got out the car and trudge over to the door. Dean and Jean had gloomy expressions on their face which was apparently over looked by their son. Reaching the door they didn't even need to knock as for–

"Dean and Jean," James suddenly greeting upon opening the door, he bore them a simple smile, then he gave a sideways glance to Ron with his smile quickly dying, "_Ronald…_come in," Ron blinked, why did Mr. Dr. P greeting have so much…venom in it?

Sensing something amiss Ron gripped his arm stretching the fabric of his shirt a bit, James did not look happy at all, but what was weirder it seemed whatever gave him his sudden case of heatedness seemed to have something to do with him? The teen could literally sense the bad road miles away.

"Yea thanks Mr. Dr. P," Ron quietly thanked with a nervous smile, the rocket scientist eyes narrowed for a split second before they returned to normal, but he had happened to notice it anyways. Ok now he could literally see the bad road miles away, not good!

Paranoia filled every pore on the teen's body and he quickly wanted to leave that place, like now! "You know what Mr. Dr. P I'm not feeling all too well so why don't I–" Ron started to walk away trailing off his words as he stepped back. Too bad fate had other plans.

James swiftly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Nonsense _Ronald_ please come on," wasn't really a choice for the poor teen as James literally dragged him inside shutting the door hard on their way in.

Fighting all his urges to pulverize him James dragged him inside and pushed him against his favorite incline chair quite unpleasantly in fact. Grunting as he hit the soft the chair Ron weakly smiled at Kim's dad, his eyes narrowed again for a split second. Bad idea! He turned his gaze over to Ms. Dr. P there wasn't a chance she could be totally psycho. Upon seeing her face his smile falter even more as Ann's deep ocean blue eyes seemed fiercer than her husband's. Scratch that! Thank goodness he had parents to support him in these tight sitches. Looking over to them they completely avoided his gaze.

Great now his parents were totally unsupportive as well! Sighing, the teen dropped his head; this was so not badical at all, and to add cheese on the top of Naco he didn't know why he was in trouble.

"Kimberly," Kim's mother suddenly shouted startling the blond, "Ron and his parents are here young lady!" Suddenly Ron could feel his mood lighten up. If he ever needed a silver lining now would be the time, he could always count and trust KP to have his back.

The trap door of Kim's room could be heard opening with a loud thud following after it, but Ron didn't think much of it. Then the harsh sounds of Kim's stomping echoed louder and louder, ok maybe it was time for Ron to panic now. And finally his gaze finally met with Kim's**…**mad green eyes? Ron felt a knot in his stomach, as he watched Kim point at him with something dangling in her other free hand; he wondered what the object was but that thought was cut short with the loud–

Flip back to Kim's side,

"RON!"

The intensity of the redhead's scream impaled everyone's ear drums as their stares continue to be somewhat lost, especially Ron's. All he could do was stare at Kim and get a better look at her. He could clearly see her ruffled up mane, the bags surrounding her burning eyes, and his crimson jersey all wrinkled up on her. Wait a minute? Why was she wearing his shirt?

The teen rose up from his chair, "Um hey Kim good to see you," he nervously responded rubbing his neck with a sheepish smile, "Why are you wearing my–"

"Shut up! Just shut up," she yelled throwing her arms in a fit as she clenched her teeth and eyes shut with her heatedness become that much more visible. Ron smile finally fell; yup nobody was on his side. Before he could even ask, "How dare you show your face around here?!"

The teen guy was visibly stumped, what did he do?

"Kim," Ron slowly called out extending his arm, "What did I do?" Indeed the question was on all their minds not just poor Ronald's. They were curious and relieved at the same time that the teen drama was directed towards him and not them.

The question had only seemed to make Kimberly even madder. She bawled one fist and her hand that still held the book applied much unneeded pressure to the surface. Growling the teen girl scoffed, "You know exactly what you did Ron," she walked over pushing him back, "You insensitive jerk!"

Truly Ron was lost, "Me a jerk, Kim what did I do," he yelled back no angry only confused, if he didn't match her tone then the conversation could easily become one sided which was something Ron learned to avoid around Kimberly.

"You know what you did," she bit back snarling at him.

Throwing his hands up Ron raised his tone, "No I don't or I wouldn't be asking you," even he had his breaking points and Kim's yelling didn't help him calm down a bit. First they canceled their trip early, then his parents basically shut him out, Kim's parent's hated him, and now his best friend was yelling at him. Oh yea his breaking point was just around the corner.

The parents had by now silently agreed not to intervene at all.

The auburn girl's eye burned with emotions as she literally shoved the object slash diary err journal into Ron's chest causing a slight uncomfortable groan to escape Ron's lips. She huffed annoyed, "You wrote in your diary about all these girls, talking about how special they are! You even kept a secret from me! Your best friend!"

She let go off his diary where as Ron's arms had already grabbed the book, "You write all these beautiful things about everyone! You write about Tara, Monique, some girl named Yori, hell you even wrote about Bonnie," she turned no longer facing him with her arms crossed and the anger aura still emitting from her, "But when it comes to me you wrote nothing! Absolutely nothing! I thought I was your best friend Ron! But apparently that doesn't matter to you does it?!"

If only Kim knew the irony in her own words.

Ron had heard every word, every pain staking mean word spoken to him from his best friend and he still couldn't believe those exact words came from her mouth, but the one word that stung the most was 'Diary.' Kim had taken his diary, his journal, his personal memoir that contained his private thoughts? She had taken it from him and read through it? The very idea seemed so farfetched that it didn't seem possible, but the idea was fact and 'fact' was standing across him back turned.

Ron felt something inside him, a small feeling he never unleashed- never used. The feeling long deprived of any real existence started to slowly work its way through each one of his emotions adding a certain spice to it. He could feel his heart beat race as the once scared look in his eyes faded away and were slowly being replaced. The grip on his diary tightened with the sounds of the cover being pushed echoed. And his quivering stopped.

He looked down at his diary with a new expression staring at it for a bit before looking back at Kim's back. He could feel her rage, but strangely it didn't bother him in the slightest.

"KP," he called out with a low tone, the girl turned her head glancing at him with her mean attitude still present, "You took my diary? You stole it from my room?"

The teen girl could feel a muscle in her body give out as the subtleness of his voice reached her and the gaze from his once confused eyes judge her almost coldly, "Yes Ron I did, I took your diary," Kim proclaimed still not seeing the point he gave still to blinded by anger to anything really.

So she did take it,

Looking back down at the book Ron sighed, "What kind of best friend**…**DOES THAT," he looked up with pure unrestrained anger filling his cold icy blue eyes. Forget Ann's deep ocean blue eyes Ron's cold icy blue eyes were far more terrifying. Wait a minute! Since when did he have cold blue eyes, but that really didn't matter at the moment!

Ron Stoppable had finally reached his breaking point!

The girl's mean expression died instantaneously as the force from Ron's voice pushed her back a step it even forced the family to only remain more silent. The teen hero held her arms out absently as her mouth was left agape. Kim had never seen Ron like this before; she's never seen him so angry. And she could feel more of her muscles giving out by the way he stared.

"What kind of best friend takes the other one's diary," Ron asked in a cold low tone as he stepped closer to Kim who moved back a step matching his movements, "Not even did you take it but you also read through it to," again he took another step closer with his arms stiff against his sides and she took another step back failing to muster up some words to comeback, "You broke a wall of _trust_ Kim," another step closer and another step back only this time Kim hit a wall behind her.

Ron edged closer to her barely giving any space between them, Kim had her arms pinned firmly against the wall with her heart racing as she still failed to create any words. All she could do was stare at her best friend who snarled closer making her legs almost give out under the sheer intensity of his look.

"And you have the _nerve_ to be mad at me," sweat started to form on the back of the teen girl's neck, she bit her lip, scared of Ron.

Trembling Kim tried to look away from Ron's mean gaze, but like a child a strange force wouldn't let her. Ron was right, he was 100 percent right about everything. How could she have done that! All of her anger had died and Kim really had nothing at all in her favor, all she could do now was try to argue back, "Yea w-well R-Ron I wouldn't b-be m-mad if you had just wrote s-something nice about m-me," that was the best she could muster up, really pathetic.

Ron's cold blue eyes narrowed, no this time he intended for this to become a one sided argument! Pushing himself away he turned, "Don't even try to turn this around Kim this is so not badic– no I'm not even going to use such useless words!" The teen girl swallowed hard, Ron was majorly tweaked, "You stole my diary Kim how could you," Ron turned sounding both angry and hurt, "And then you get mad at me for expressing my emotions about other girls?!"

Some of Kim's anger finally came back as she remembered that Ron didn't write anything nice about her. She stepped closer to him with a little burning glow in her eyes, "Well what kind of best friend doesn't write anything nice about their frie– ME!"

Stopping the blond turned looking at her with both his eyes reverting back to their original dark chocolate coloring, but that nowhere meant his angriness subsided. Waiting a few seconds Ron lifted up his diary opening the first page making sure Kim was looking; he then tried doing something to weird inside cover of the book. Slightly applying a little force on one side of the book Ron slid off part of the inside cover, and within the newly removed patch a hidden compartment was there.

Kim could feel her heart stop for a sec as Ron pulled out a piece of paper folded into a neat square. That's the reason for such the unusual bulkiness of his diary, there laid a hidden compartment?

Ron looked at her then the paper between his fingers for a split second. His eyes narrowed as he fought the urge to rip the paper to shreds, but he won that fight. Finally he looked back to her his cold expression ever so strong as he extended his arm out with the folded square.

"Here," he gave without a hint of kindness in his tone.

Everyone in the room watched as Kim hesitantly took the piece of paper in her hands cupping it with such carefulness. They all could see her body shake as she tried to unfold the paper**…**

The auburn girl's fingers felt extremely weak, her rage had already vanished leaving only a trembling teenage girl behind. Ron only watches as she unfolds the paper caring very little at the moment.

Kim finally finishes and reads over the first set of words etched across the surface**…**

**Log Date 00 – **My Best Friend**…**

* * *

**Author Notes: **Karma is no ones best friend...

(Squeal like Fan-girl!) The truth came out now what happens?! And by the way...Ron is angry!


	10. Fearful Aftertaste

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

**~ Fearful Aftertaste ~**

The auburn girl's fingers felt extremely weak, her rage had already vanished leaving only a trembling teenage girl behind. Ron only watches as she unfolds the paper caring very little at the moment.

Kim finally finishes and reads over the first set of words etched across the surface**…**

**Log Date 00 –** My Best Friend**…**

_My best friend Kim is simply…_

_Hmm, I don't know where to begin…_

_Introductions, why not? Gotta start somewhere sometime, right?_

_I'm not sure I can sum up how remarkable a person Kim- KP my best friend is but I'll give my best shot. Sigh, if you were to try and use a star to count every one of Kim's amazing features well…._

…_you'll run out of 'stars.'_

_Kim is literally walking blissfulness, she's strong, independent, beautiful, and her voice can sooth even the mightiest of tides just like a Siren of ocean. Her very simple smile she emits can make me forget all my problems and always make me be grateful for my life. And her laugh…don't get me started I wouldn't be sure I could stop._

_The shine from her eyes twinkle more than diamonds and her hair's fiery passion burns brighter than the sun will ever be able to– _

_Perfection is not something that exists, but Kim comes pretty damn close to it. Sure she has her ups and her downs but in the end who doesn't…I'm just still surprised she sees me as a friend and for that I could never stop appreciating her._

_I know I could trust Kimberly she has never given me a reason not to…I hope a reason never comes either, but anything is possible. _

_Kimberly is really the only person in the world that is there for me through the ups and the downs, through thick and thin…hot and cold._

_Kimberly Ann Possible…I could always count on her after all she's pure– a pure badical angel!_

_~Booyah _

**Log Date 00 – **End.

Ron had written something about her after all, something beautiful. The soft touching words looked so carefully written to show he had truly cared about writing about Kim- about her.

Kim tried very hard to stop her hands from shaking so much, but they wouldn't respond to her demands, only kept trembling. She had been wrong oh so very wrong about Ron and the entire sitch! All her bottled up emotions fought high and low to break free and allow themselves to be seen. Kim struggled- she struggled majorly hard fighting back tears. She was already beaten that much she knew and so did everyone else including her rents, but she had to retain some dignity and whatever pride, if any at all she had left.

"You hurt me," Ron's subtle voice somehow even a few feet away startled her enough to look up from the precious paper. The teen girl's beating chest pushed harder, the angry façade her 'best friend' had basically vanished and replaced with a faraway look gazing directly at her. Kim could tell his rage was only buried deep beneath all his pain, "I trusted you Kim**…**"

Ron turned around not bothering to gaze at the stunned parents he only moved forward towards the door not even making any attempt at looking back, at least not–

"Ron," finally the teen 'hero' found the strength to call out his name but only weakly. Still, it was better than saying nothing at all, "Don't go–

"Save it K– Kimberly," he cut in stopping himself from mentioning the formal initials of the 'best friend.' Kim flinched hard. The teen reached the door handle ready to leave but paused resting his hand on the cold metal while he still held his diary firmly. A weak sigh escaped his lungs, "I never thought," Ron paused mentally and emotionally preparing himself, "I never thought y-you would betray me like this."

Opening the door a cold unbearable air quickly filled the room; Kim shivered tightly latching onto his jersey she still wore. When had it gotten so dark outside? She bit her lip quivering, "Please Ron! Don't go," not even Kim could withhold back her tears forever as the small droplets washed down her face, "I'm sorry please," this was it all of Kim's barriers were down.

She expected him to turn around and forgive her. She expected him to just at least give it a moment of thought, but he did neither. Ron instead took a few steps out the door; clearly Kim clearly didn't really know her so called best friend very well. He paused but only for a brief moment. Maybe Ron was going to forgive her? Maybe there was still a chance, maybe just maybe–

"You can keep that page Kim," Ron then began walking off again his arm holding the diary aimlessly beating against the wind, "I have to make some _changes_ anyways," his dispassionate voice impaled Kim's very inner being as the teen girl could feel all the walls around falling down.

–it was utterly hopeless.

The very small glow from the girl's eyes had seemed to burn out at that very moment, this was it she had nothing left; she fought a battle she couldn't win and lost badly and now the unavoidable consequences surrounded Kim drowning her in them. Her legs gave out as she fell to her knees; her head followed to with her dull mane hiding the tears that relentlessly fell. She didn't care if her rents and Ron's rents watched her cry, after everything that has happened to her in the past couple of days Kim just didn't care anymore.

Ann and James remained momentarily silent watching their daughter's shields all go down while Ron's parents stared hopelessly at the door their son left through. The only sounds that filled the room were the soft gasp for air as Kimberly cried. The sitch was becoming increasingly uncomfortable very fast and neither party enjoyed it.

Failing to see any means of Kimberly stopping Jean and Dean looked at each other, silently agreeing before reaching out to Ann and James. They meant well so luckily no words were spoken as Ron's rents quickly walked out definitely planning to reach their angry son.

Now only Ann and James remained in the room with their 'defeated' daughter. From what they had gathered from the conversation between Kim and Ron a pregnant Kim was most definitely not the drama but the problem beforehand was just as bad if not majorly worse. Their daughter had stolen her best friend's diary and was currently suffering the consequences from both her 'best friend' and her emotions a suitable punishment James and Ann would've decided.

Too bad it didn't make the sitch that any easier to handle.

Deciding for the time to intervene was never going to get any better Ann slowly walked up to her daughter with James only watching over her shoulder, he really was never good with the emotional trauma that came with a teenager, that was a mother's specialty.

Kneeling beside her sobbing child Ann nudged Kim on the shoulder lightly trying to get her to level with her, Kim didn't however respond, so much for direct approach, time for plan B. Now sitting beside her Ann gently rubbed Kim's back for a while before she could hear the sobs coming from her daughter getting quieter.

Ann smiled weakly, "Kimberly," she called out softly hoping to get her attention. Kim tried to look at her mother but her unkempt hair blocked her teary eyes from seeing anything but a blurry outline of her mom. Tears still fill off her cheeks but they fell slower this time.

"It's m-my fault m-mom," Ann winced biting her lips at the beaten tone of her voice, Kim truly was broken, "I did I-I took his d-diary," her head fell onto her mom's open shoulder, Ann continue to rub small circles against Kim's back trying her best to sooth her, "It' a-all my fault. Ron's mad at me."

Ann felt like 'time' back tracked 8 years as her daughter seemed to be acting like a little girl again. Her sentences were short, her sobbing made it difficult to fully understand her, and the simple 'Ron's mad at me' line seemed to be the source of all of Kim's troubles.

"Honey," she calmly nurtured, "It's ok Ron's not mad at you," Ann could fell Kim's body stiffen under her soothing circles, "He's just…disappointed in you that's all honey, just like me and your father," acting childish or not Ann couldn't let Kim play the victim here, some things had to be acknowledged or the problem will never be solved and Kimberly would never learn from her experience.

Kim looked up from her mom's shoulder knowing Ann had something to add too, perfect as if she didn't already feel worse already. The teen girl didn't respond she only rested her head on her mom's shoulder starting to enjoy the soothing circles Ann did. Her crying was slowing down.

"I'm not going to lie, Kimberly I'm very disappointed in you," Kim knew that was coming but knowing it didn't make the pain go away from inside her chest, "What would make you even believe that taking Ronald's diary was a good idea," Ann asked trying her best to not sound mean.

The auburn girl sniffed, "I don't know."

Her mother sighed, barely again realizing she wasn't dealing with a grown teenager at the moment, but instead was stuck dealing with a little girl, "Kimberly I…um- we um," Ann struggled, for once she didn't have the right words to say luckily for her Kim had a father.

Knowing enough to see his wife in trouble James sat down in front of Kim looking directly into her tear soaked eyes, he gave her a simple stern look holding back much just for the sake of not hurting his precious Kimmie-cub too much.

"What your mother is trying to say," whoa that feels weird for a guy to say**…**ever, "Is we would have preferred the alternative," James groaned rubbing his neck not wanting to admit this…like ever, "Me and your mother would have been happier if you were pregnant it would have been a much better outcome," Kim's watery eyes simply asked _why_ for her, "It would have been better if you were pregnant so at least me and your mother would've known**…**" he waited for Ann to jump in, this was her time to help Kimmie.

"**…**that at least you and Ronald were happy together," she got the hint as Kimmie looked up to her with her tears drying, "That's why were a little disappointed in both you and the outcome," Kim blinked looking at Ann smiling warmly at her, the pregnant sitch…would've been better? Ann could see they had their daughter back for the moment and her face hardened, the moment for the lesson to stick was here and now!

"Now Kimberly you caused this problem and you're the only one who could fix it," this caused the teen girl to focus long enough to look at her dad who nodding in agreement with Ann. Her mom sighed brushing a few strands away from Kim's face, "Only you could get Ron's forgiveness Kimmie."

The auburn girl breathed heavily not liking what her mother had told her. From the way she saw Ron leave and not care whether she was crying or not made the idea of Ron forgiving her an unlikely future. Honestly why would he, it's not like he had any reason to forgive her.

Kim glared towards the paper in her hands re-reading every word. In the current sitch the Kim Possible on the paper was everything she wasn't. Strong promising and lastly trustworthy, again everything she was not. Tears threatened her presence again as her eyes watered over the words he wrote–

"Only you could earn back his trust Kimmie," her mom's voice made her stare at her with the tears on the edge of breaking free. Did Ann truly believe Ron could possibly forgive her?

"What if he never forgives me mom? What if he just stays mad at me forever," the very thought hurt her emotionally, "What if he never trust me again?" All were really good questions and the brain surgeon knew Kimberly needed an honest answer even if it hurt.

"There's always that chance he won't Kimmie," Ann could see the features on her daughter worsen but the truth always did hurt, "But there's also a chance he will forgive you," she smiled lightly trying to pick her body up while tugging on Kim's shell, she tugged her arm trying to help her but Kim didn't bother to try moving.

"What's the point mom," questioned Kim with the frown ever so present, "I already know Ron's never going to forgive me," she sulked not caring for the arm that tried helping her get up, "It's never going to happen," Kim's head fell she basically gave up knowing nothing could help make her find the passion to try and make amends, "I give up..."

Kim Possible finally did it, she gave up. She gave up already not bothering to try and fight back to win Ron's trust and friendship in this war she had already lost. Kim Possible gave–

"Nonsense Kimmie-cub," Kim didn't realize her dad was still there until the energetic vibe from his voice rocked her. He had stood up walking next to Kim by her other arm and gently grabbing it, pulling her up beside his wife Ann. The rocket scientist smiled giving enough force to left up his daughter, "Just you remember Kimberly–

Both her parents gradually pulled Kim off the floor, her arms dangling in their grip. She still couldn't feel the muscles in her legs, but somehow her parents knew that and held her carefully not to drop her. Kim's eyes stared blankly at the floor, her eyes duller than a black hole. Why were they doing this? Couldn't they just leave her on the floor where all the hopeless dreams laid? Where all the trash was? Why?

"Anything is possible for a Possible!"

Gasp,

The teen hero felt a small glimmer of hope embody her as she lifted her tearful gaze to meet both her parents her eyes, renewing a lost light.

"If you give up now Kimmie then you'll never earn back Ron's trust," each word felt like a breathe of life to the auburn girl, "It's not going to be an easy thing to do, but if you give up now then you will never know if you could've earned back his friendship."

Ann smirked, "And last time I checked you claimed to be teen hero Kim Possible the girl who could do anything," Ann so playfully mocked, a little humor could go a long way, "Are you telling me that you can't do this," she touched her lip smiling deviously, "That you can't do everything?"

A small burning sensation engulfed Kim, they were right why give up before she even try, that wasn't what Kim Possible would do, at least not the one in Ron's **Log Date. **No! She would fight a long tireless battle until she won him back even against the odds, that's what Kim Possible would do!

Feeling something she thought she lost Kim struggled, luckily her parents still held her. She pushed her legs down trying to stand up. Ann and James hesitantly let go with Kim quickly toppling to the ground, they hastily tried to grab her, but she pushed their hands away. Fighting the voice in her that told her to give up she shrugged off the damn cry, and slowly started to stand back up on her own two feet.

Just maybe in a small glimmer of chance not all hope was lost, she just had to find it no matter how long it takes.

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

**Author Notes: **I hope you enjoyed this tale. It was fun to write. Sorry for the long update on this chapter.

Nor sure if you readers want a sequel? Do you?


End file.
